Angels Temptation
by Simple Script
Summary: At the end of her sixth year Hermione finds Draco in a compromising position. Now her seventh year and head girl can Hermione resist her tormentor and head boy Draco?
1. What she saw

**Disclaimer** - Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Vila is my own. 

The night was far too hot for Hermione. The sheets of her bed felt like a straightjacket – trapping her body in their slick and powerful embrace, sticking to the skin of her arms and legs. Hermione resigned herself to a restless night, and slipped quietly out of bed. She threw her dressing gown over her pyjamas, and tiptoed out of her dorm, down many flights of deserted stairs, through the doors of the entrance hall, and into the cool gardens on the grounds outside.

A welcoming wind blew across her fragile frame, giving Hermione a small feeling of comfort and relief in the June night's cruel heat. She closed her eyes indulgently and allowed the refreshing zephyr to lift her long, brown locks off her neck and shoulders.

Alarmed by a hushed murmur of voices carried towards her by the breeze, Hermione stiffened and her eyes snapped open. Her curiosity was piqued. Hermione walked in the direction from whence the murmurs came, taking off her shoes so her footsteps would not be heard. As she approached a large rose bush at the far end of the gardens, the voices became louder, and Hermione noticed that it wasn't exactly talking, more like…moaning? A woman's moan.

Unable to overcome her curiosity, she peaked over the bush to see where the owner of the voice was. Hermione had to cover her mouth to prevent a shocked gasp from escaping her lips. It was Vila Lethorne, a pretty but snobby Slytherin girl who was being made wild, passionate love to by Draco Malfoy!

They seemed completely lost in their passionate act – Vila's naked body wrapped around Draco's, her head thrown roughly back against a tree as Draco's powerful body moved with a strong ease against hers, thrusting deeply. Vila appeared to be making almost all the noise, panting frantically as she tried to claim Draco's lips. Turning his blonde head away from hers he avoided her lips and bit Vila's shoulder, making her squeal. In delight or pain Hermione couldn't rightly tell…

Flinging his head back towards Vila's, Draco suddenly met Hermione's eyes. For a brief second, shock could be seen in his glittering eyes as he took in Hermione's open mouth and flushed features. But the shock was soon replaced with his famous evil smirk. His eyes not leaving hers he continued to thrust roughly into Vila, his body beaded in sweat as the lustful ritual continued, making her scream in intense pleasure.

Hermione had never noticed how strong and powerful Draco's body was. As his eyes bore into hers she realized how… sexy he was. Horrified by her thoughts Hermione broke out of her paralysed state and, finding that her feet had regained their powers of motion, she turned quickly away, and ran as fast as she could, only stopping once she was back in the safety of her room. Noticing how cold her feet were she groaned as she realized that she'd dropped her shoes as soon as she started sprinting away from Draco's amused eyes. They were still there and it was evidence that she'd been a Peeping Tom!

Another realization immediately hit Hermione: her panties were wet! No, she couldn't possibly have enjoyed that… that sordid show she'd just been witness to. With a shake of her head, Hermione crawled back into bed. It didn't matter now, anyway, as tomorrow was the beginning of the summer hols, and she would be going home. She wouldn't have to face Draco again until seventh year started, and by then he'd hopefully have forgotten about what she'd done and seen. Closing her eyes, Hermione quickly fell into a heavy sleep, images of Draco's body, lips, and eyes unceremoniously intruding upon her dreams.  
It was only the first of long, lust filled nights Hermione would fall asleep with Draco tormenting her dreams.


	2. Homeward Bound

The train was waiting, swirling clouds of thick, grey smoke billowing around it restively. Hermione was desperate to get going. She had missed her mother and father terribly over the course of the year, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

After leaning out the window to wave to Hagrid (who had escorted her and her friends to the station) one last time, Hermione found her seat next to Harry and Ron in an empty compartment. Harry looked positively miserable about returning home for the summer. Ron, on the other hand, was talking non-stop about what he planned to do once he and all his brothers were reunited once more.

Nodding absently at Ron's words, Hermione found herself looking out of the window, her thoughts wandering again to the events of last night. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what had happened, what she had seen... A part of her was ashamed that she had stayed to watch the wild act, but another part, a part she had never known existed, had been aroused with excitement and wanting.

A wanting for what Vila had, the sensations she'd felt. Hermione had read about sex, of course. And overhearing the loud bragging of the other students concerning their wild and varied experiences, strictly factual or not, was unavoidable… But nothing compared to actually witnessing the act – the way Vila threw her head back as she was reaching her peak; the way she moaned as Draco thoroughly ravaged her body; the way her nails dug mercilessly into his muscular back; the way his hips moved with all the ferocity of a wild beast…

Was it just Draco's performance that had made it so enticing? _No_, Hermione scolded herself for such dangerous thoughts. It was almost blasphemous to think of a Slytherin in that way, especially Draco Malfoy. Talk about playing with fire… He was the devil himself!

But, oh, she couldn't help but imagine how good it would feel to be trapped underneath him as his muscular body writhed against her own… _That's quite enough of that_, Hermione told herself angrily, biting down on her lower lip and trying to push all thoughts of Draco out of her head. _You saw something you shouldn't have, and now you definitely have to forget it!_

Pleased with this plan of action, Hermione returned her attention to a babbling Ron and a silent Harry. Leaning back in her seat, she felt something hard – something inside her bag – jab at her ribs. Hermione retrieved the bag from where it was resting behind her back and peered inside, trying to figure out which of her possessions was annoying her. Feeling leather beneath her fingertips, she pulled the item out of her bag.

Her hand froze in mid-air as her eyes focused upon what she was holding. My shoes, she silently screamed to herself. How did they get here? I lost them last night! All at once, Hermione noticed a white piece of paper taped to the sole of her shoe. Realizing that Ron and Harry were oblivious to her distress, she turned from them to read the note. It was written in a small, cramped hand with many curls and flourishes. Hermione realized whose handwriting it was: Malfoy's! Hands shaking, she forced herself to read.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_I never would have taken you for a Peeping Tom. _

_Obviously, I was mistaken. _

_Is there no act too depraved for a mudblood? _

_In any case, it seems you were enjoying the show so much, you forgot your shoes as you fled. _

_It's a shame you didn't stay for the climax. I can promise you wouldn't have been disappointed… _

_At least Vila wasn't._

_Rest assured though, I won't forget this! I don't appreciate being spied on, especially by silly little mudbloods._

_See you next year. I'm already counting the days._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's hands were shaking uncontrollably as she slipped the note back into her bag. Malfoy wasn't going to let this go! She shouldn't have been so foolish as to think he would. Had she forgotten what Malfoy was like?

Hermione had no choice left but to wait, with little hope, that his threats were empty ones. Gazing out the window at the passing pastoral scenery, she knew it was going to be a long summer.


	3. New year, old friends

After five more minutes of her mother's hugs, Hermione's lungs were starting to feel more than a little constricted. If she didn't let go of her soon she would most definitely miss the train. 

She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again. They had obviously kept in contact over the summer, corresponding by letter whenever they got the chance. Ron was always busy with his family and Harry was lucky if his Uncle would let him have access to a piece of paper, much less a pen or a quill.

Although a part of her couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts and get back into the routine of classes and exams, another part wished she could just turn away and return home. She had, of course, a good reason for this, a very good one. At the end of the sixth year Hermione had caught Hogwart's most arrogant Slytherin in a most compromising position. Ever since the day she had found the letter he had sneaked into her bag, she had read it at least a hundred times. Each time she scanned his words her heart fell heavy with dread.

It had never once crossed her mind that Draco wouldn't carry out his threats. He was a Malfoy, how could he not? It scared her to think about how he planned to execute his revenge. With Lucius for a father Draco had of course learned from the best. A small place inside of her still hoped that Draco had forgotten about the events of last year.  
_It is possible right?_

And just then she would remember who she was dealing with, and all of her optimism would fly out of the window. He would not have forgotten about her. Heck, he most likely spent his whole summer imagining ways of making her suffer. Even more than he already did…

Hermione hugged and kissed her parents farewell one last time and slowly stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. The first ones to catch her eye were Ron and Ginny, with their bright red hair like a homing device, they could be spotted from the end of the train. Calling them over she noticed how Ron's eyes came alight when he recognized her voice. And how Ginny waved madly, her long red hair falling over her pretty face. Spotting Harry, who was standing just behind Ron, Hermione waved at him and made her way through the crowd of Hogwarts students trying to find their compartments.

'Wow Hermione you look brilliant!' Ginny exclaimed as she looked up at her with big brown eyes. Hermione laughed lightly. Yes she had changed, and was really proud of her new look.

Her cousin Sarah had come to visit her over the holidays and had told Hermione that she was training in one of London's top beauty salons. Hermione had shyly asked if there were any tips Sarah could give, just in case there was any need for them. Her question was answered when Sarah had produced a pair of scissors and persuaded Hermione to be her 'model'. Her 'bush', as Sarah had put it, had been tamed, leaving a sleek wavy style in its place. The length had been left so that it flowed down the middle of her back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make several guys give her interested glances.

Ron had obviously noticed too, as he had gone slightly red on the cheeks. This made Hermione immensely happy. _It was about time he started to see me as a woman_… A voice in her head said. Hermione had always had a soft spot for Ron, and she had hoped that this year something might come from her attraction to him.

'Hey did you hear? We don't get to find out who the head boy and girl are until the opening feast!' Ron said looking over to Hermione. 'Apparently there's been some arguments as to who should take the place as Head Boy, so Dumbledore has decided to give the title away as soon as we return. You are obviously going to get the Head Girl position Hermione.' He looked at her with his cute dopey smile and she just had to laugh.

'Well...I don't know. If there's been trouble, who knows what actions will be taken this year.' She responded politely. She didn't want to seem too big headed, but the chances were that she would most definitely be made Head Girl. After all who was better for the job than she?

The departing whistle sounded and everyone rushed to their seats. Hermione seated herself next to Harry and took a deep breath as the Hogwart's Express sprang into motion. _This is it!_ she thought, _back to Hogwarts…and to him…_

**Tearz Of 1312 -** She hasn't seen Draco just yet but i'm sure when she does it will be very interesting!

**cherbi161** - My update wasn't too long this time. My next one will be about a week though since i have my exams to do. Thanks for the review!

**Kassi - **Even though she didn't see him in this chapter i promise you will find out soon what he has in store for her.

**Alley Mack **- I thought i would be different and make Hermione a little naughty for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Chapter three.

**leila** - Well the reason i didn't focus too much on Draco's attitude is because of the suspense. If Hermione knew he was going to be mean, nice or rude to her then she wouldn't be so nervous. I think it was a very Malfoy thing to do. Don't worry though Draco will show his true colours as the story progresses.

**anonymous - **You never heard of peeping tom? It's quite well known actually, i guess it depends on where your from or how common it is said. Basically it's someone that spies on ah...innopropriate moments. Thanks for the review!


	4. Shock Announcement

The great hall was bustling with Hogwarts students. Voices rose high above others, greeting old friends and making new ones. Hermione had immediately sat at the Gryffindor table, not wanting her eyes to rest on a certain Slytherin. She knew he was somewhere nearby, since she had heard someone call out his name. 

As the students finally sat down, Dumbledore rose up from his seat, the same familiar warm smile on his face. The first matter of business was to arrange the first years into their houses. It didn't take the sorting hat long to place everyone; Hufflepuff had received the most students this year and Slytherin, as usual, received the least.

The sorting hat was put aside while Dumbledore continued to stand, waiting for the applause to die down. By the look on his face, it seemed that another announcement was going to be made and already Hermione had a pretty good idea what it was.

'As you know, every year we appoint a new head girl and boy from the seventh year. Usually they are informed before the year begins, but this time it has taken slightly longer. A lot of thought has been put into choosing candidates who would work hard and take their responsibilities seriously. After a final decision made by all the teachers we have decided to make Miss Hermione Granger our new head girl. Congratulations, Hermione.'

A warm smile was aimed at Hermione from Dumbledore as the Gryffindor table grinned and roared with cheer. Harry gave her a knowing look that made her smile while Ron applauded loudly with the other Gryffindors. Her cheeks were flushed from her embarrassment and also her triumph. For Hermione it was a dream come true; she had worked so hard for this position and finally it was hers!

Dumbledore stood waiting for the applause to die so he could speak once again to make his second announcement.

'Now for the position of our head boy. This took a lot of time and hard thought, as there were many brilliant students to choose from. The decision was finally made that our new head boy is to be Mr Draco Malfoy. Congratulations, Draco.' The Slytherins cheered as the rest of the students gasped in horror. They were obviously worried what terrors Malfoy would bestow upon them with his new position.

Hermione could feel the blood drain from her face, making her white at the realisation of what this actually meant. She and Draco would be spending a LOT of time together. Meetings would be held between the two of them and their dormitories would be practically next door to each other. It was a nightmare, her nightmare had come true! Malfoy would make her life a misery and no doubt would be making endless jibes at her about her dirty Mudblood ways.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in shock; Hermione knew what they were thinking. They were both wondering why Harry didn't get position as head boy. Actually that was a good question to ask. Why didn't he? Ginny had noticed Hermione's silence, taking it the wrong way. She patted Hermione on the back cheerfully.

'Wow, I guess that really shocked you; huh? But you shouldn't be so modest; you must have known deep inside that you'd get head girl. You must be so proud; it's a great achievement, well done.' Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded her head. She had no idea of what she was really going through. But she didn't want Ginny knowing about that worm Malfoy so she just sat up straight and forced a smile.

Finally Dumbledore produced their meals and all the students got over their shock as they began to eat their food. Hermione listened with interest as Ron and Ginny told stories of their summer and of how Harry had overcome his time with his uncle and aunt.

When the food and drink had been consumed and the conversation had run dry, everyone started to make their way to their dorms. Hermione had gone a separate way than Harry and Ron up to her new living quarters. It was out of the way from the other students dormitories. The halls were dim and Hermione squinted to see where she was going. A dark figure moved in the distance at the far side of the corridor. Hermione shivered slightly, not sure if she should continue. After all the things that had happened here in the past it wouldn't surprise her if it was something bad.

She had no idea how right she was. The figure moved closer to her, robes were flowing around this person as they approached. Out of the darkness appeared Draco Malfoy. He stood straight, his head held high with the same arrogance and confidence he'd had from the day she had first met him. His hair had grown slightly longer over the summer and it fell slightly onto his shoulders. His tall frame towered over her, leaving her feeling defenceless in his presence.

Malfoy looked her up and down; a smirk slowly appeared on his handsome features making Hermione feel a little weak.

'My, my Mudblood, how you've changed…' He seemed to circle her, his eyes burning into her body, as she stood there, motionless. 'I saw your reaction when you realised I was going to be head boy. A mixture of horror and distaste. Now tell me Granger, why is that?' Colour flew into her cheeks at his question. He knew very well why she was nervous and he was acting oblivious to it all.

'Well, Granger? I bet I know why you're so resentful of my newfound position in Hogwarts. Would you like to hear my theory?' His lips moved close to her ear as though he was preparing to speak to her like a lover would. His breath was hot against her neck making her shiver with an anticipation that shocked her.

'I think you're so…displeased about my being head boy because you know what I'm capable of.' His smirk was fading now and his eyes were alight with flame. 'I think you're afraid of what I'll do to you after your little peeping tom act last year…What I can do to you. Am I right? Well, am I?' He pulled her to him, roughly holding her against his strong body muscles.

'That's what this little transformation is about isn't it, Granger. To try and catch my attention. You want the same treatment that Vila got. Well…' His voice faded as he observed her body once again a flicker of lust passed through his eyes. Hermione held her breath as his eyes slowly undressed her body. 'I don't think that it would be a good punishment to give you pleasure do you? No. I've decided to make you suffer unbelievably first.'

His soft hand came up to lightly touch her face while his lips lightly caressed her cheek. Hermione bit her lower lip, shocked at the sensations that were rushing through her and she was angry at her body for allowing him to do it. Forcing herself to open her eyes and confront Malfoy for his inexcusable actions, she found that he was gone. Hermione stared into the darkness where he had vanished, her body hot…and wet.


	5. Fantasies

**A/N - **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Enjoy Chapter 5!

It was the first day of lessons and Hermione was, as usual, at the front of the class, desperate to get started. Although the lesson was potions, it didn't matter to her; _anything_ to take her mind off Malfoy. Her eyes had dark rings around them showing that she had gotten very little sleep last night. She hadn't dared close her eyes since every time she did, Malfoy would appear from the corner of her mind. She had felt like a child, worried about the monster, that live under the bed. Even though Draco was no monster he was still bad news, _very_ bad news.

So was this how it was going to be? Worrying about Draco 'damn' Malfoy all year? She was a Gryffindor; they were known for their courage. She couldn't let Malfoy get to her like this. But on the other hand, he was a Slytherin; cunning, devious and dark. Her mind wandered to her last thought. Dark, yes he was very dark…and dangerous. His deep eyes could tell stories of all his sins. And those sensual lips could speak words to her that would make her flush with embarrassment and shock. That thought sent a delicious shiver through her body, making Hermione gasp when she realised what exactly she was doing. Fantasising about Malfoy!

'When you decide to join the rest of us, Miss Granger, do turn to page sixteen in your potions book.' Snape's icy words brought her back to reality, making her blush as she felt all the students gazes fall on her. Out of all those eyes, she could feel a certain pair burning into her back, making her tense up.

Yes, it was Malfoy staring at her. She could tell it was him, but what was he thinking? _Probably wondering how Miss Perfect got into trouble,_ Hermione thought, angrily opening up her book and turning to the correct page. _Wondering what he could do to bring me even more torment than he already has. Wasn't having to watch him and Vila in such a sordid position enough? And what did he mean, bring me pain before pleasure anyway?_ What he had said to her played on her mind all night long. Malfoy had brought her nothing but stress and anguish for years, forget about pleasure!

His words had haunted her all last night and they were still doing so. 'I think you're so...displeased of me being head boy because you know what I'm capable of.' Oh, yes, she was definitely worried about what kind of level he would stoop to just to get his revenge. But something else that he had said confused her. _'You want the same treatment that Vila got?'_ Hermione didn't understand what he had meant, too distracted by his breath on the side of her neck and his hand gently caressing her cheek. It had been an intimate gesture, his bare hand on her body, their warm flesh touching as she had held her breath trying not to moan.

Hermione had never noticed just how warm Malfoy was. When his lips had brushed the skin beneath her ear they had been wonderfully hot. For someone who acted so cold, he radiated heat. Even his eyes had come alive, as they had looked at each other in the dim light. He was gorgeous; his smirk, his body, his touch. _'You want the same treatment Vila got?'_ His voice echoed from the depths of her mind in her dreamlike state. It was then that his words made sense to her. _Oh god,_ Hermione yelled inwardly, _he thinks I want to have sex with him!_

She clamped her hands over her mouth in terror. No, no; no she didn't want to do that! He had gotten the wrong idea completely; her new look had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all!

A voice in her head laughed at her in a mocking tone. Yea, sure it had nothing to do with him. It's not as if he's been in your fantasies every night since the end of last year, right? Wrestling the voice out of her head, Hermione sat looking like a statue. She hated to admit it but it was the truth. Ever since she had seen him locked in that animal mating with Vila she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what it would feel like to have his body ravish hers in the same animalistic way.

Yes, when Sarah had cut away her wild locks and replaced them with silken curls she had wondered what Malfoy would think of her new style. Dammit, yes, she fantasised about him! She wondered what it would be like to experience what Vila had. To have him take her body and perform sensual, wild and wicked acts of lust on it.

So what? It wasn't as though she was going to act on these feelings. It was unheard of. Slytherins and Gryffindors were archenemies, especially Harry and Malfoy. She was Harry's best friend; she would never betray him like that. Besides, Malfoy was most likely trying to scare her when he implied those things. But they hadn't scared her at all, they'd made her realise just how much she wanted him. How much she wanted the dark and dangerous Slytherin who was sitting only two rows behind her, still staring at her body.

The lesson carried on for what seemed like forever. Snape was his usual self, snapping at anyone who dared to make a mistake in HIS lesson. Threatening to deduct points from Gryffindors making all the Syltherins snigger. Hermione left with Harry and Ron, listening to them complain about how Snape had it in for them. As they all had an hour of free time, Ron and Harry asked Hermione if she would join them in the study hall. She hadn't been feeling too well since the fumes of the potions had made her feel dizzy, so she'd said no. Fresh air would probably help clear her head.

The grounds of Hogwarts where practically empty. The only people outside were lost first years trying to find out were their new rooms were located. Sitting herself down on the grass, she leaned back against a tree, closing her eyes and letting her head droop. After her lack of sleep, Hermione was more than tired, and this peace would give her time to recuperate. As her eyelids fell heavily, she felt another presence by her side. Looking up, she gasped at the sight of Malfoy sitting casually beside her on the grass.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione tried to make her voice as cool as possible but she couldn't stop it from going high-pitched. Malfoy looked at her, an innocent smile on his beautiful face.

'Why, I'm sitting down, Granger; what does it look like?' His voice was even more patronising than usual, making Hermione grit her teeth together.

'Well, can't you 'sit down' somewhere else? I'm trying to get some rest.' It was the wrong thing to say; she knew that as soon as the words escaped from her lips.

Malfoy's eyebrows rose with interest as he turned to look into her eyes. 'Oh, and why is that?'

Hermione silently cursed herself for being so careless. 'That's got nothing to do with you, Malfoy,' she bit out, turning her eyes away from his questioning ones.

'But Granger, I _do_ think that it has something to do with me. You must tell me if it had anything to do with our conversation last night.' His voice filled with arrogance as she continued to stare down at the grass, not speaking a word. 'Because if it is, then I'm sure we can come to an arrangement to make you feel a lot better.'

Hermione's body was shaking at what he was saying. 'No, thank you, Malfoy, I don't think you could do anything to make me feel better.' Hermione was confident she was doing the right thing. Getting involved with Malfoy would be a huge mistake on her part. What she had said must have been funny because for some reason Malfoy was laughing.

'Oh please, Granger, now we both know that's a lie. If it wasn't, then you wouldn't have these little circles under your eyes, would you?' His hand took a hold of her face and brought it up to face his mocking smile. 'Tell me, what did you think about when you were lying in bed last night? No, don't tell, me I can already guess. The same thing you were thinking about in potions, no doubt.'

Her eyes flew wide; he knew! He knew that she had been thinking of him! Her expression was more than enough confirmation for Malfoy. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. Shocked by his sudden action, Hermione remained still as he brought his head low to hers, capturing her lips with his.

His kiss was slow and sensual. Moving his lips slowly against hers, his hands wrapped themselves even more firmly around her waist bringing her closer to him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip making her moan with desire. As her shock resided slightly, she could feel her body melded to his. There was something else that she could feel too, something hard probing her between her parted thighs. The feeling of his want for her between her legs made her incredibly wet. Malfoy's tongue sought its way into the heat of her mouth, causing her own to meet with his.

His kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced; his lips were soft, but his kiss was dominating, bringing her entirely under his control. She rubbed her lower body madly against his, moaning every time she felt his hardness make contact with the wetness pooling between her legs. This feeling was incredible; she never wanted it to end. His mouth ravished her own while he let her tongue explore his mouth.

Hermione moaned, trying to deepen their kiss. But as her hands ran to his long feathery hair, he pulled away slowly. His breathing was slightly ragged while she was entirely breathless. Her face was flushed with passion and her thighs soaked with arousal. Malfoy smiled at her, knowing that he had proven his point about her secret desire for him.

'Well, Granger, and here I am thinking that you hate me.' He untangled her hands from around his neck and looked down at her triumphantly. 'Let's hope that you get your rest tonight. You're going to need all the strength you can gather.' Flashing her an evil, smirk he left her standing there once again, aroused and terribly frustrated.


	6. Self doubt

**Self Doubt**

Hermione's teeth had been grinding together for so long that she was surprised there was any enamel left. The rest of the week had been hell. Malfoy hadn't approached her since that day under the tree. But his eyes followed her everywhere. When she ate with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, she knew he was watching her. When he sat behind her in lessons, she could feel his enflamed eyes boring a hole into the back of her skull.

His smirks grew cockier every time she dared to look at him - which wasn't very often anymore. She kept her russet eyes down and her head in her trustworthy books. Hermione refused Harry's invitations to watch him and Ron at Quidditch practise since she knew the Slytherins would be their opposition. She didn't want Malfoy to get close to her like he had previously - it was far too perilous.

There was no actual danger of Draco Malfoy himself. She was sure she could handle him anytime - no problem. The danger wasn't about what Draco might do to her, but for what she might do to him. When he had kissed her, everything she had read about in those old Victorian novels started to make sense. The passion, the fire, and the devastating need for that moment to go on forever. If Malfoy hadn't pulled away, Merlin knows how far she might have gone.

It was finally the weekend and Hermione couldn't wait. No more lessons with Malfoy watching her with his hawkish cold eyes. She could hang out with Harry and Ron just like she had always used to. If she stayed with them both at all times, then Malfoy wouldn't even dare come near her and she would be safe from his improper suggestions.

Plus, Malfoy wouldn't want his cover blown. After all, Malfoy wouldn't want anyone to know about his little mission to corrupt the 'dirty Mudblood' now, would he. As far as the Slytherins knew, his interest in intercourse didn't leave their circle. The likes of Vila were his usual prey, but never an unworthy Muggle-born witch.

That was what made the entire thing so bizarre. Malfoy hated muggle born witches, so why was he so intent on seducing one. Hermione had stopped trying to figure Malfoy out ten minutes after meeting him in the first year. He had been so arrogant and full of himself, she had just wanted to hex him to hell and back again - three times over.

Coming into Hogwarts as if he owned the place; the unprincipled rogue. He took his place immediately as the Slytherin prince and started to order everyone else around. Hermione had grown to dislike him more and more as the years had progressed. But the more she detested his cruel exterior, the more she had secretly craved his body. However hard she tried to restrain herself, her desires urged her otherwise.

And now she was finally getting fulfilment. His attention was completely settled on her and his body seemed to be reacting to hers too. Well at least it had seemed to when he had kissed her less than a week ago.

She could still remember how he had felt when he pulled her hips up to meet his. It had felt so hard between the layers of clothes they were wearing. Even though her skirt and his robes had blocked full contact, Hermione could tell Malfoy must have been very well endowed. The thought of him between her legs made her groan.

Merlin, the pleasure he could inflict upon her. His body had been made to create pleasure for women. Everything about him screamed out, 'make love to me'. His mouth begged to be worshipped by her lips. And oh...how she longed to worship them.

For the hundredth time that week Hermione mentally kicked herself for thinking that way. Malfoy was bad news. Bad; bad news, Malfoy was just plain bad...He was what every woman desired and only women like Vila knew just what magic he could perform on the body.

The thought of Malfoy giving Vila more of what she had already experienced last year made Hermione's hands form tight fists. It was just plain wrong! Vila was a beautiful, sophisticated seventh year. Her parents were well known purebloods, not as famous as Malfoy, but still known in the wizarding world. Vila may have been beautiful, but she was a vicious, sadistic witch. A snobby daddy's girl, she was used to getting exactly what she wanted and stooping to any level to get it. How perfect for Malfoy. It seemed they were made for each other.

These were the only women that Malfoy would probably ever know. Lovers that wanted to take and never give back. He would never know the meaning of making love. Malfoy had been having sex with Vila that night – nothing more, nothing less.

Hermione had never made love herself or even had sex for that matter. She wanted to save herself for someone who truly wanted her; someone who would protect and love her. But the chances of that seemed slim. No man showed any real interest in her. Only Krum at the Yule ball and that was three years ago. That had ended so terribly that it made Hermione cringe. And then there was Ron; he had fancied her for years now and she felt the same about him. He was kind, gentle and could always make her laugh. But she didn't know if he would ever tell her how he felt.

No matter what she felt for Malfoy, it had to end here and now. She couldn't hurt her friends in such a malicious way. They would be so disappointed if she acted on her lust for Malfoy and she would be extremely infuriated with herself. Hermione would just have to do her best to stay away from him. Ron and Harry were her safety net. As long as she was with them there was no way she would have any more encounters with Malfoy. Or so she thought.


	7. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

A/N - Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, i've been busy, but here it is!

The day couldn't have started better. Hermione had met up with Harry and Ron straight away and they all walked to the Great Hall together laughing and joking. For the first time that week, Hermione felt a wave of well-deserved relief wash over her.

In the great hall Malfoy hadn't even given her a second glance since he was busy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Whatever he was saying to them must have been funny since they had dumb smiles plastered on their faces. Hermione was glad that he wasn't glaring at her as he usually did. Maybe he had given up? Could it be possible? After all, he had made her worried about his intentions. Maybe now he was going to give it a rest. She applauded fate.

It really did look that way. As soon as Malfoy had finished talking with Crabbe and Goyle, Vila appeared at his side batting her fake eyelashes and whispering something quietly in his ear. Malfoy smiled slightly and turned to look down on her. Leaning down so he was level with her ear he whispered something back; making Vila flush.

Hermione couldn't tell what was going on between Malfoy and Vila and truthfully she didn't want to. Turning her eyes away, she waited for Ron and Harry, not once looking toward the Slytherin table. Whatever Malfoy wanted to do with spoiled senseless Slytherin like Vila had nothing to do with her. Wasn't it only a minute ago that she was wishing he had given up his advances? If anything, she should be celebrating that finally she could walk around Hogwarts without having to check every corridor first. But where did all this new feeling of relief go?

It was over two hours later; Harry and Ron were practising throws to each other on their brooms, showing off their talents to anyone who was watching. Hermione noticed that Ron was getting pretty good and hints of muscle had started to show on his lanky self. It must have been all the exercise he got playing Quidditch. He practised harder than anyone else she knew and she admired his determination to improve. The Quidditch season was starting on Monday and everyone was trying to get in on his or her last chance for training.

Hermione grew bored of watching and decided that maybe a good study session was what she needed. Walking to her personal room she bumped into Snape as she turned the corner. Snape realised who it was and his face shrouded over with utter annoyance. Hermione knew that she was going to get told off and had mentally prepared herself.

'Miss Granger, do you have any idea where you should be right now?' His articulated words confused her and she stood there with a simple look on her face. Best to act dumb.

'As Head Girl, it is your duty that you spend your afternoon from one till three with Mr Malfoy. You have student business to discuss.' Snape observed her shocked expression and he smirked nastily.

'It appears that you may not be as organised as you like to think, Miss Granger. I suggest you get to the Head's common room immediately.' With that, Snape walked away, causing Hermione to shiver; Snape was such a despicable person. Who knew why Dumbledore put up with him!

Hermione let what Snape had just said sink into her rattled brain. Of course it was the Head's meeting today and she was to discuss students worries and complaints with Malfoy. She had totally forgotten and Malfoy would no doubt be livid at her late attendance. Malfoy was not going to like this at all and he would utterly detest the idea that a mudblood had kept him waiting.

Something else to hold against me, she thought miserably and made a dash for the Head Boy's and Girl's personal quarters.

Some of the panic subsided when she realised that Malfoy had appeared to give up on his promise to make her 'suffer'.

Who knows, maybe he hasn't shown up at all, she thought as she ran up the stairs at a swift pace. He looked so busy with Vila earlier that he most likely had more important business to attend to - instead of inflicting grief on Hermione.

But luck wasn't on her side this time. Malfoy was sitting on one of the sofas in their common room, a scowl emerging on his face when she walked in.

'Where have you been!' he demanded, standing to face her. 'You're over thirty minutes late; I've had to go through all the notes myself.'

He indicated to the small table behind him. Hermione saw sheets of paper scattered untidily on its surface. A nauseous feeling flooded inside her; Malfoy had done all of this by himself, while she had been watching Ron and Harry throw a Quidditch ball.

'Draco, I'm so sorry I forgot! I mean… I didn't know…' Hermione stopped stuttering and a strange expression flickered across Malfoy's face. It appeared to be shock. Hermione was also taken back. Draco, cocked his head back and looked down at her curiously.

'So, we're on a first name basis are we...Hermione.' His teeth flashed a dangerous white when he saw her horror-struck expression. Oh Merlin! She'd called him Draco! She'd never called him that, ever! Not many Slytherins would be so bold as to address him by his first name either.

'Don't look so scared, Hermione.' He said her name with ease; it seemed to just roll off his tongue. When he spoke her name he looked as though he was enjoying it. He enjoyed seeing her squirm with discomposure.

'You always look at me with such unsure eyes nowadays. Whatever happened to that sharp-tongued proud witch that used to torment me. How I miss her.' Hermione found herself backing away from Malfoy who was approaching her slowly but with alarming smoothness.

'Yes I do miss that girl who would love to spit verbal acid at me. Whatever happened to her, Hermione?' She found her own shaking body completely pressed up against the wall - in fear or delight she couldn't tell.

'You happened to her, Malfoy,' Her voice was barley a whisper but he heard clearly what she said.

'It never stopped you before, Granger. When I would make threatening remarks to you, the weasel, and scarhead, it never bothered you. So, I must ask you, why the sudden change of heart?'

Hermione bit her lower lip, trying not to let out a sob that would give her away easily. He was towering above her, both his arms pinning her against the wall on either side of her head. She was a prisoner of his hostile gaze. His smell was so clear from were she was and so powerful that she couldn't breathe. It made her feel giddy just knowing that this was Draco's natural scent. He was still waiting for her timid answer whilst looking down at her with cold questioning eyes. He wanted to know why she was so desperate to avoid him.

'I don't know…'

'Liar!' He snapped at her, his hands reaching down to hold her wrists tightly. He slammed her wrists on the hard wall above her head and she winced in pain. 'You're acting this way for a reason and I want to know why.' Hermione saw the treacherous glint in his eyes and knew that this time - he wasn't kidding. She was playing with ice so cold it burned her tender self.

'Malfoy, please…I really don't know! I didn't mean to see you and Vila that night! It was hot and I needed fresh air! You have to let this go; we can't go on all year like this!' Her entire body was quivering. Would he accept that as an answer?

He took some steps back and observed her closely. Who knew what he was thinking? It didn't take him long to finish his analysis of what she had said.

'I never thought in the first place that you were watching us intentionally, Granger. You're so stuck up about what's right and wrong, and you know that spying like that is very, very, wrong.' His voice had grown deep while speaking to her. His final words made him smirk slightly sending a rush of agonising heat through her.

'So then why are you doing this?' Her question was desperate and she was anxious for answers. Hermione stepped toward him, unaware she was doing so.

'If I haven't done anything wrong, then why are you hurting me?' Horror shook Hermione to the core when she heard a frosty laugh come from Malfoy. How could he laugh at her like this? She was being dead serious!

'Because it's so much more fun this way!' he hissed, venom dripping from his words. 'The almighty Hermione Granger craving for her best friend's enemy! Do you know how arousing that thought is to me? When you clung to me as we kissed like a woman dying of thirst. You want me as badly as I do you - only you won't admit it to yourself. Instead, you lock yourself away in your room or surround yourself with those 'friends' of yours. You'd better get used to me, Granger, because I'm not going anywhere for a very long time.'

And then his mouth came down on hers like it had a few days ago. But this time, his kiss was rough and demanding, so unlike the soft tender one she had received. His mouth ravaged hers, bruising her yielding lips. Hermione tried to scream out but his destructive force stopped her.

'Stop!' she thought, beginning to panic. It wasn't like this before; there's nothing here but ferocity now.

Finding that she could move her right arm, she lifted up her hand as quickly and as powerfully as she could. She struck Malfoy with a resonating crack on his left cheek and saw him stagger back. He held onto his face, his eyes closed, trying to hold back the pain he was feeling. She didn't wait to see what other damage she had inflicted on him. Sprinting for the door, she flung it open and darted down the corridor away from the cold-hearted bastard.

She never saw Malfoy observe the cruel bruise on his skin and scowl. Neither did she catch the look in his shadowed eyes when he decided that payback was most definitely on the tainted cards now.


	8. Game Over

Hermione had to admit to herself that when she'd hit Draco she'd felt a huge surge of excitement. But now her actions would definitely have severe consequences. What had she been thinking? Had that night really happened? Insulting Malfoy was one thing, but slapping him was an entirely different matter. 

_He must be seething_ she thought, _after all, I put a lot of my anger into that hit and even though he's of a strong build, it must have hurt him._ Combing her hair, Hermione realised her hands were shaking.

'The slap must have affected me, too' she thought glumly. 'I'm a bag of nerves and Merlin, I have the right to be.'

Hermione hadn't left her room at all as she decided now was a great time to fit in studying. She had left her room only for meals and when Malfoy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Even then, it was a risk. Malfoy was infamous for his slyness. Who knew what he had been doing. And honestly, Hermione would rather not know, since it would most likely have something to do with her sudden, unexplained death.

Shuddering at what Malfoy had planned for her, Hermione prepared herself for her lesson, appropriately, the Defense against the Dark Arts. It was Malfoy's favourite lesson so he would most definitely be there. This was much to Hermione's concern.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. For the past hour she'd been sitting at the back of the class, which give her an easy exit for when the lesson finished. Every ten minutes she would cast a quick nervous glance at Malfoy who was sitting at the front of the room. But never in a million years did she expect his reaction to be like this! Malfoy was just…sitting there, making notes in his book whenever something interesting came up and whispering to other Slytherins when he got the chance. Normal?

It was so bizarre. He didn't have a scratch or bruise on his flawless face at all; it was like nothing had ever taken place. She had been sitting down when he'd walked in with Crabbe and Goyle, looking as arrogant as ever and taking his usual seat. Hermione had almost fallen out of her chair in shock at his casual attitude. Death glares, threatening notes and hex spells! Hermione had expected all of them, but never this!

The next few days went exactly the same. She would go to her lessons and apart from the occasional spell or potion going awry, nothing interesting happened at all. Her worries were almost gone and her final conclusion was that Malfoy had backed off. He finally saw that she could bite hard when pushed too far. Smiling to herself in personal victory, Hermione silently gave praise to her brave action. _He knows what I'm made of now! I should think so!_

Practically skipping with joy down the empty halls, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe it was over; she could resume a normal lifestyle again. Back to concentrating on her exams and doing her duties as Head Girl. She hadn't fully let herself slip into that role, partly because she'd been too worried about Malfoy.

But! Now, finally, she could forget about all of that. She would do her part as the Head Girl at Hogwarts and make her school proud! After all, it was a massively sought-after position. The freedom that the Head Boy and Girl received was great and Hermione felt that she had hardly contributed anything back to the school after they had honoured her with the Head Girl title.

Hermione let her mind go back to that afternoon when she'd been talking to Harry and Ron. They'd been saying how strange it was that Malfoy had been made Head Boy instead of Harry. Of course, Hermione had stayed mostly silent during this conversation. Malfoy was not her favourite topic of discussion.

When it had been announced that Draco was to be Head Boy, Hermione remembered the shock that had passed through the Great Hall. Of course, it wasn't unheard of for a Slytherin to take a head position. They were usually at the top of the scoreboards with their excelling grades. But even so, from the first year, people had expected Harry, the boy who survived Voldemort's attack, to be appointed the desired position.

Ron tried his best to console Harry, making jokes about Draco and the Slytherins. Hermione had smiled at his sweet attempt to liven up the tense atmosphere. When he wasn't moaning and freaking out over the smallest thing, Ron could actually be a great guy. Eventually, his attempts had made Harry cheer up slightly and they began talking about the Quidditch match that they were going to have against the Slytherins later that week. Namely, how Gryffindor were going to send Slytherin's players to the ground in piles of rotting ash. The match had been delayed for a few days, since there had been extremely bad weather. However, Hermione knew that nothing would keep Harry off his broom. Ron appeared to be pretty psyched up for the match, too.

Hermione was snapped back to reality by the sound of students retiring to their dorms. The day was over and darkness was spreading over Hogwarts. Night was draping her cloak over the ornate building. Entering the Head Boy and Girl's personal common room, she stretched out on a large comfortable seat. The fire was burning, filling the room with intense heat and fiery colours. It was a perfect place for her to just relax with a thrilling book and to have some time to herself.

After lying down for over ten minutes, Hermione's eyelids started to feel heavy. She realised that it had been a while since she had last got a proper night's sleep. Almost every night, her mind would flood with disturbing thoughts of Malfoy. Closing her drowsy eyes, she let the inviting glow of the fire lull her to much-needed sleep.

The next thing she remembered was jumping up with a start from her slumber. She, didn't know what time it was but the large windows gave her a full view of the moon giving light to the dark sky. The fire was still burning, but in noisy splutters and cackles. The dim light made Hermione squint her eyes as she tried to adjust her sight to the darkness around her.

'You know, Granger, you actually look charming when you're asleep.' A familiar voice spoke to her through the thick layers of blackness.

'Malfoy, is that you?' She couldn't entirely tell; her eyes were still adjusting from her sleep and her mind was still groggy.

'Who else would be here in the middle of the night? Of course it's me, Granger. For someone so smart, you ask the most stupid questions.'

Still squinting in the dark like a fool, Hermione lost patience. Grabbing her wand, she yelled a light spell. The tip of her wand blazed and the orb of light revealed her once hidden surroundings. She could see Malfoy now and that made her feel a lot safer. He was sitting opposite her on a large sofa, his legs spread out in front of him and a secretive smile playing on his lips.

'So why are _you_ here in the middle of the night?' Hermione questioned, her eyes not leaving his. She wasn't going to let him get under her bruised skin again. Malfoy gave a careless shrug with his muscular shoulders, his arrogance showing once again.

'I guess I was having trouble sleeping. There's been a lot going on in my mind lately. I've had a lot of thinking to do.' His words made Hermione freeze. Thinking? What had he been thinking about? Deciding that now was especially not a good time to be alone with Malfoy, she rose up from her seat.

'Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to my room now. Goodnight.' Turning her back on him, she strode over to the door. But when she tried to pull on the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. Jerking at it angrily, she cursed under her breath before turning to Malfoy.

'The door is stuck. Can you help?' Amusement was plastered all over Malfoy's face. He looked sexy even when he was being annoying and it made Hermione seethe with irritation.

'Well, I don't think that pulling it will help, Granger. The locking spell on it may be partly to blame...' Her mouth fell open in shock and horror. Locking spell? Why? A quiet laugh came from Malfoy at the stunned expression on her face. Once again Hermione could feel bitterness boiling up inside of her.

'Don't laugh at me, Malfoy! Remember what happened last time you thought it would be fun to try and mess with me?' Her words were threatening and as soon as she said them, the amusement on Malfoy's face fell and a cruel monster came to light.

'Oh yes, Granger, I _do _remember what happened last time you got into a little hissy fit. And you didn't even stay to look at the results. I had to spend the entire next day casting spells and making disgusting potions to get rid of the filthy hand mark you left on my face.'

Hermione couldn't help but give a satisfied smile of satisfaction. Good; Malfoy's conceit deserved to get a relentless beating. Her triumphant expression only infuriated Malfoy even more.

'You were right about what you just said, Granger.' He whispered. 'I was playing games with you, but now those childish games are over.' Before she could comprehend his words, Malfoy had forced himself on top of her small frame.

'You repulsive mudblood! Is it so funny now? You've pushed me far past my limits and now it's time you learned your place, you filthy creature. What's wrong? You're not smiling anymore! Sad that the games are over?' Hermione let out a panicked cry of pain as Malfoy's hands grabbed onto her wrists roughly, as he had done before. He jerked her up roughly to face him. Malfoy's eyes were filled with sadistic lust and his smile twisted into a snarl.

'Yes, the game is most definitely over, little mudblood. You lose, I win. So I guess that means..' Malfoy lifted her head up forcefully with his sinful eyes burning into her own. Their lips were only inches away from each other and Hermione tried to calm her raspy breathing pattern.

'I'm going to make you scream, mudblood. Scream like you've never screamed before.' He muttered exultantly and Hermione's auburn eyes widened in sheer horror...


	9. Just For Tonight

**Just For Tonight**

Hermione whimpered a sharp gasp as Malfoy's lips crashed onto her own. It was just the same as their first kiss, but with increased aggression and heightened desire.

As his hands travelled over her slim waist and hips, he brought her closer toward him and she heard herself give a low groan. She hoped, with all her might, that Malfoy hadn't heard it. She desperately didn't want him to know how her animated body was reacting to his. But he obviously had, since she felt him growing hard as he continued to run his hands possessively over her.

Hermione tried to stay resolute against his fiery kisses but the feel of his soft mouth and the advancements of his hot tongue lightly teasing her lips was too much for her to take!

Her arms flew up and involuntarily wrapped themselves around his neck. Her lips began to move against his own with a primitive wanting. She felt the anger that Malfoy had inflicted slipping away - getting lost in the imperative urges arising.

Hermione could hear the voice of reason yelling pleas in her head, but it was becoming more distant as Draco's kisses became more lustful. She could feel his lips moving from hers and glide down to her neck. His hands shifted upward to caress her firm, pert breasts. The sensations he was bestowing upon her were unlike any she had ever experienced.

Everything that she had been telling herself about Draco. . . to stay away. . .that pain would be the inevitable result - none of it mattered anymore. All that mattered now was how she felt in this moment and to fulfil her aching desire. As his hands started to unbutton her shirt, she found herself helping him. Pulling carelessly at the buttons, she was sure that some of them must have been torn off. Not that she cared.

Her damaged shirt was tossed aside by Draco and his undivided attention was now drawn to her generous breasts. He seemed to be slightly taken aback by the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She'd forgotten to put one on after her hasty shower earlier that morning. Yet, judging by the look on Draco's bemused face, it appeared as though her forgetfulness had paid off.

His hands cupped her breasts and began to massage them slowly and sensually, making her whimper with satisfaction. She had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from begging him to just take her right there and then.

Her arousal stimulated her nipples and they became erect under Draco's touch. Running his thumb over them, his head dropped down to take them into his mouth. He was so gentle toward her as he did it.

His teeth lightly grazed over her nipple, nipping it now and again just to feel Hermione shudder against him. As his mouth worshipped her breasts, his hands started to move downward. Lightly brushing the soft flesh of her heaving ribs and willowy waist, he made her shudder and groan inwardly.

Hermione's eyes flew open instantly when she felt warm flesh between her soaked thighs. Hermione's cheeks flushed a crimson red. No one had ever touched her there before! Of course she had taken matters into her own hands whenever she had certain hormonal urges - but it had never gone further than the small jolt of pleasure that she would receive from touching herself.

She had often wondered if she was actually doing it right or that maybe sex was just overrated. But what Draco was doing now, the feel of his fingers rubbing against the only barrier that stopped him from full entry, made her shiver with lust.

His lips moved from her breasts and back to her mouth. Losing herself in the sensations he was sending through her, it wasn't until she heard a loud rip that she realised what he had done.

'My panties!' Horror flooded through her as she saw the material in his hands, wet and scented with her arousal. 'I can't believe you just ripped them. They were from Victoria Secret!'

Looking into her eyes, he gave her a smile that could send any woman to her knees. 'Relax, I'll buy you some new ones. I have excellent taste, as I'm sure you've already guessed.'

Eyeing her sexily, Draco threw her panties to one side and let his hands settle on her waist. For a while they just stood there trying to catch their breath, staring at each other. Hermione spoke first.

'You know what I think of you and your ideals Draco! We are both aware that we hate each other! You can't deny that! But there's something else I feel for you and I can't deny myself it any longer. I'll probably regret this in the morning, but I want you to..to..even if it's just for tonight...I want you.'

It wasn't much, but what she had said made his eyes come alight with desire and something else.

He scooped her half-naked frame up into his arms - not saying a word, not needing to. Whatever resentment he had felt toward her had now completely vanished in their intense passion and need for one another.

Malfoy kicked the adjoining door from the common room to his personal quarters. His muscular arms were so powerful, that she felt less than a featherweight. But being cradled against his chest, she could feel his rigid muscles through the thin material of his robes.

Moving her eyes from his Hermione, he realised that she had never seen his room before. Scanning the large room, she was surprised to find that it was actually quite cosy. She had expected…well, not this. He was a cold bastard, after all.

A large fire, similar to the one in the common room, was centred in the middle. It gave off a radiating glow that filled the room with a romantic light. A large sofa was placed in front of the fire and, apart from other essentials, his room was clean and simple. The only thing that stood out was his bed. It was very large and took up a lot of space. Black and green silk were the colours of his sheets, and engraved in the wooden headboard and poles were snakes – the symbol of Slytherin.

The silk was cool against her back as he laid her down gently on his bed. Her nipples were still firm from earlier, and now that her panties had been discarded, her thighs were soaked with her most intimate juices. She was in a dizzy daze. All these experiences were so new to her and she had never known that touching could give such electrifying feelings.

Sitting up, she watched as Draco stood up in front of her, tossing his robes to one side and pulling off his shirt carelessly. What she saw took her breath away. His muscles were breath taking! They were toned, firm, and when he moved, they seemed to ripple. Since when had Malfoy ever had muscles? He must work out, she thought to herself, still watching Draco as he disrobed.

Soon, the rest of his clothes were gone and a completely naked Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. He didn't seem at all shy of his nakedness; in fact, he looked more tempting than Hermione could have ever dreamed. And he was so…well-endowed! Swallowing nervously, she wondered if she could take something that large into herself.

This was going to be her first time and from what she had heard the first time wasn't an all-together earth shattering experience. As if he could read her mind, he smirked and came down to sit next to her on the bed.

'I know you're a virgin, Granger. I can be a gentle, although it's mostly sex for me. But make no mistake; I can give you pleasure in a way no man will ever be able to.' His silky words made her tremble with sexual desire. She felt as though she would go insane if he wasn't ravishing her soon.

The only thing left between them was her skirt. He dealt with that problem quickly and stood back to look at her entirely. She felt embarrassed, since he seemed to swallow her up with his gaze and his erection grew even larger. Before she could blink, he was on top of her. His naked body pressed against her own, with his lips exploring her mouth and his hands running over her body.

His mouth moved from her breasts to her stomach while his hands massaged the inside of her thighs. She knew she was wet and that his hands were probably covered with her juices. But she didn't honestly care. She wanted him to know what he had done to her and she silently promised herself that she would do the same for him.

As he drew her thighs apart, Hermione couldn't help but blush tremendously. She knew he was doing it to make sure there was less pain when he entered her. But she also hoped that he was doing it because he wanted to pleasure her as well.

He'd told her that it was usually sex for him, but deep down she hoped that tonight would be an exception. She could feel his fingers teasing her entrance - one at first and then two. They entered her slowly, making sure that she would open up for him. Realising she was almost ready, he pushed his fingers deeper. He knew exactly which spot to stimulate, making her cry out as a new sensation came upon her. Grinning with triumph, he continued to satisfy her with his fingers, her cries echoing through the room.

He grew harder the more she moaned at his touch. He knew her orgasm was brimming since this was a new experience for her. The way she reacted to him was simply amazing! No woman had ever been so passionate toward him as Hermione was. Her cries became hoarse and her breathing had turned into short, breathless pants.

Pushing again, he heard her cry of fulfilment once more and the feel of her body relaxing in the afterglow. Rising above her, he smirked at Hermione's state. Her hair was similar to how it had looked last year, ruffled and tangled, and her cheeks were glowing in the heat of her satisfaction. He had planned on giving her some time to recover from her state, but obviously she had other plans.

Grabbing his shoulders, Hermione brought his lips down to meet hers with lust surging through her body. Never had she experienced such a thing and if that was just foreplay then she couldn't wait for the act itself. She could feel how hard Draco was and that his patience in preparing her for him must have been utter torture.

Releasing him from her iron grasp, she brought her mouth up to his ear feeling no shame in asking him to finally take her. She never saw Draco's expression to her words. She only felt him tense for a while and then felt him kiss her on the lips lightly. It was a gentle kiss - so unlike his cold demeanour. It was probably a kiss of comfort, she told herself, but that didn't sound like something Draco would do.

Closing her eyes, she felt a pressure between her legs and then a powerful force thrust inside her, tearing evidence of her innocence. Biting her lip she held back a cry of pain, not wanting Draco to know of her discomfort. Draco wasn't stupid when it came to sex. He gave her time to adjust to him, letting the pain subside before he continued.

Suddenly, the pain she had felt seemed far away and now pleasure was taking control of her. Draco's thrusts were slow but powerful, letting himself go as deep as he could into her tight heat. Wrapping her arms around him, she tried to suppress her growing moans of ecstasy. But the increasing pressure of his thrusts and the friction they were both creating was too much for her to take.

Throwing her head back, she let her moans echo throughout the room. When she lifted her dishevelled head back up, she realised that Draco was watching her intensely with his intense eyes. Although he wasn't moaning, his breathing was erratic, coming out in breathless uncontrolled pants. As their ecstasy increased, their bodies became coated with sweat. Hermione could feel her body burning from the heat they had both created. Her pleasure increased tenfold each time he thrust into her, sending her mind spiralling out of control.

She knew his eyes were still on her and she knew that he wanted to watch her, to be witness to the shattering orgasm he would soon give her. This turned her on even more and she realised that she wanted to watch him as he came as well. Looking up into his eyes, she only saw shadowed pools of lust and triumph fixed on her. It was like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time and he was finally going to get what he wanted.

Hermione knew she couldn't hold back anymore; Draco's delicious movements inside her body were just too much to take. Feeling herself tighten up inside, she arched her body upward, letting the intense shockwave of release race through her shuddering body. And she could hear Draco's satisfied moan soon after.

The feeling of him filling her with his hot seed was something she would never forget. Falling back against the silk pillows, she fought to stay conscious to her surroundings and not slip away in her amazing aftermath.

But it was hopeless; sleep had its firm hold on her and she couldn't resist being pulled into a peaceful rest. Draco's attempts to rouse her were completely useless. She never felt him lie down next to her and wrap her in his strong hold. And she never felt him kiss her lips lightly before joining her into the realm of dreams. Like a true lover would.


	10. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

The water was warm on Hermione's body as she stood underneath the powerful spray. It had only been a few hours ago when she had woken up in Draco's bed. The realisation of what had happened the night before had hit her fast. Blushing slightly at the memory, she let her mind cast itself back…

The feel of smooth silk wrapped around her naked skin was the first thing Hermione had noticed when being brought to consciousness by the early morning sunlight. The next had been radiating body warmth at her side, shuffling slightly and making the sheets rustle. For a brief moment, confusion took Hermione over as she tried to figure out why this room didn't look like her own and why the sheets were of a different colour.

It was then that Hermione gasped in horror as she realised what had happened the night before. Malfoy! She had let Draco Malfoy have sex with her! And she'd enjoyed it! The memories all came flooding back to her. How his lips felt on hers and how her body had reacted so eagerly to his own.

And the worst part was that she had enjoyed it! Sitting up quickly Hermione winced at the aching between her thighs. Last night, she had given her virginity to Malfoy and although it had been a pleasurable experience, it had also bloody hurt!

After she had practically fainted with shock, Malfoy had woken up. A lazy and satisfied look was all over his face as he stretched out on the extremely large bed. He looked up at Hermione, taking in her tussled features. Hermione hadn't known what to do, as he was just staring up at her through half open eyes; it was like he wasn't fully awake yet.

But Hermione had realised how wrong she was when a sexy smirk pulled at his soft, warm mouth. He reached up to touch her face and then stroked it lightly. She quivered slightly under his touch, recalling the pleasure his hands had given her only a few hours ago.

'Good morning, Granger.' His voice was more husky than usual, probably because he had just woken. But it made him sound so incredibly sexy! Feeling a small draft on her upper body she realised that she wasn't wearing anything on her upper body..she wasn't wearing anything on her body at all! Grabbing the silk sheets, she pulled then upward to cover her pert breasts. This had made Malfoy laugh as he sat up to look her up and down.

'A little late for modesty, isn't it?' Reaching out, he brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

'After what happened last night, I'd say that the little virgin act is well and truly over now.' Shocked at his words, Hermione practically jumped up from the bed, letting the sheet slip from her now naked body.

'I don't believe you, Malfoy! I should of known this was all game for you! I can't believe I gave myself to you!' The heat from her anger rushed through her body as she glared at him with furious eyes.

Draco had just sat there, his eyes burning with lust.

'I love it when you get angry; I always have.' This had enraged her even more and slightly turned her on.

Turning away from the bed, Hermione walked away trying to find her clothing that had been carelessly discarded the night before. She found her skirt, shoes and slightly ripped top lying scattered all over his room. Realising that her panties had been ripped the night before, she tried to compose herself as much as possible - not once looking at Draco as she got dressed. She never heard him move from his bed and walk up to her from behind. Jumping when she felt his arms wrap round her, she turned around in his embrace to look at him boldly in the face.

'What do you want?' She used her coldest voice and tried not to let her face give away the fact that the feel of him against her was heaven.

'Now, now, Granger don't act dumb. You know very well what I want and don't pretend you're not aching for it as well. I see how your body reacts to mine.' His hands clasped her waist and brought her up against his firm naked body. She had barley been able to see Draco's body the night before. It was dark and she'd been too lost in their passion. But now she could see him, all of him, and she realised how well sculpted he was.

Hogwarts' uniform didn't exactly flatter one's body, and the long black robes that Draco normally wore covered up his muscled torso and his finely toned arms and legs. She could now feel how hard he was, his erection obvious through her heavy skirt. His fingers were running up and down her back, sending shivers through her body and making her lean in toward him slightly. But this time, sense took over and she pushed away from him, giving them both distance.

'We can't do this, Draco, we'd hurt too many people. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor can't be lovers! It's unheard of..besides..' Hermione's cheeks flared at what she was about to say. 'I'm still a little sore.' Amusement was shown on Draco's face, as her words made her blush even more.

'I can be very gentle,' he promised, lifting her closer to him. 'Very, very gentle.' The fact that she wasn't wearing panties made it easy for her to feel his erection gently probing her entrance. Moaning, she leaned into him, desperately trying to hold onto some kind of resistance.

'We can't do this' She barely whispered as he started to undress her once again. 'Lessons start in less than an...' Silencing her with his lips, he picked her up and carried her back to his soft, warm bed.

'Relax, just enjoy this, I'll make you feel great.' It was all she needed to let him slide masterfully into her and take her with him on a whirlwind ride once again..

The water had started to get cold, and it brought her back to the current moment. Stepping out of the shower, she used a drying spell before dressing. Sitting down on her bed, Hermione put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated moan. After they had made love, Draco climbed out of bed a cold expression on his face.

He'd dressed quickly and told her that it was time for their lessons and that she'd better leave and get ready. He had then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door with a loud thud, and she heard the sound of it locking. The next thing she heard was the shower running. She was confused that this was the man who was so tender and loving just ten minutes ago.

She had dressed quickly after Draco walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_A cleansing ritual,_ she thought miserably as she left his room. _I should have known he only wanted a quick lay._ What he had said to her struck something deep within Hermione. It rekindled a dormant fire into her incensed eyes.

She'd slept with Draco and had given him her virginity. Now he'd just treated her like "mudblood filth" – an irritating parasite on his skin. She promised herself she would become wiser from this experience. She realised that she'd been a victim for far too long. Gathering her things, she made her way to her first lesson.

_No more,_ she ordered herself. _Draco Malfoy, this is my game, now and forever more_'


	11. Head Girl's Duty

**Head Girl's Duty**

The day had dragged on for what seemed like eternity. Draco had graced her with his presence in almost all of her lessons. Praise be. She had spent her entire second, third and fourth lessons trying to pretend as though he didn't exist. Although she couldn't be certain, Hermione had a nagging feeling that Draco had cast several quick glances her way.

For what reason, Hermione couldn't tell because whenever she looked up to check, he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle slyly so he wouldn't get caught. Hermione had come to the conclusion that she was just acting paranoid and shook the possibility from her skull. She just wanted him to look at her so she wouldn't feel so used and dirty. She decided she was imagining things and it made her eyes sting. How could she have given away something so precious as her virginity to such a cold bastard!

She just couldn't understand why he had acted the way he had. One minute they were having wild passionate sex and the next he was practically shoving her out the door! Clenching her teeth at the memory of how he had treated her that morning, she felt anger bubbling up inside her. No way was he going to get away with treating her like one of his Slytherin whores. No, she would get her revenge on him and she would make sure that it was as sweet as honey…

It had been three days since she had given herself to Draco and it had also been the best three days of her life. She no longer worried about what Draco could do to her. His actions the other day had been enough to show her what a slime Draco Malfoy really was. She had given him her virginity and as soon as his sexual appetite had been fulfilled, he had treated her like she was nothing.

Hermione had stopped thinking girlish thoughts and knew that there were no emotions involved that night. She knew that all it had been was sex - simple as that. In a way she was thankful to Draco; he'd shown her what men like him were really like and she would never make that mistake again. After all, she should have known that guys like him only thought of women as playthings for their sexual release. Considering she was supposed to be the smartest student at Hogwarts, her brain had sure deserted her in her moment of need.

Guys like Ron and Harry were the ones for her. They were sweet and sensitive guys who knew how to treat people with the respect they deserved. People like Vila Lethorne were the kind of women for Draco. And the strange thing was that she knew Draco would never be happy with women like that. Oh yes! They may satisfy his basic primal needs, but there was no chance he would ever feel complete with one of them.

Hermione smiled to herself, pleased with the knowledge that he would most likely spend the rest of his life only knowing quick and easy lays. Much unlike Hermione, who was going to wait for the right guy this time - wait to fall in love and be loved by someone who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

A few days ago she had made a pact with herself to get revenge on Draco and make him suffer for humiliating her. But if she were to do that, she wouldn't be any better than him, would she? She definitely never planned on sleeping with him again.

If she did so, she would be more dim-witted than Neville. No offence to Neville. No, she wasn't going to lower herself to his level. But, she was going to learn from the terrible mistake she had made and become wiser because of it. Picking up a comb, she ran it through her soft wavy hair, extremely pleased that her new style had still kept its shape. Putting on her Gryffindor jacket, she left her room ready for the Quidditch match Harry and Ron were about to play.

It was the last five minutes of the game and Gryffindor was up four points to Slytherin. The match had been an intense one for everyone in the Gryffindor team, especially Ron. He had played a great match, which wasn't surprising since he had trained harder than anyone else. His reason was that since it was his last year, he wanted to play and compete better than anyone before him ever had. By the way things were going, he would probably pull it off!

She had started to notice how cute Ron had become over the holidays. His hair had grown longer and his eyes sparkled with laughter. He'd become quite...handsome, actually. Hermione had to laugh a little to herself at the last comment. Who would have thought that in seven years ago she would be calling Ron handsome? Who even thought they'd even be friends after the way she used to boss him around! A gentle smile frolicked on her lips and her attention focused back onto the game.

The Slytherins had also played well in the game even though some illegal moves had been pulled off by some of them – nothing new there then. The golden snitch was definitely on top form, since Harry and Draco had been chasing it during the entire match. For some reason, the tension was running high between Harry and Draco. Most likely because it was the first match of the season and each was desperate to prove that that he was the better player.

Although Hermione hated to admit it, Draco was playing better than she had ever seen him. It was obvious that he had been practising hard over the holidays. Hermione had been aware that Draco had muscles back in their sixth year but until she had actually seen him, she would never have guessed how toned they actually were. Like steel under velvet skin.

Hermione had done her best to focus on the match, cheering on the Gryffindors as best as she could and resisting the urge to stare at Draco's alluring form on his broom. He didn't deserve any of her attention – especially not her admiration for his body. Even though she knew how great it looked and what it could do to a woman..

Hermione snapped out of her daydream after she heard the crowd gasp in shock at something on the field. Hermione's mouth flew open as she saw Draco lying face down on the pitch, not moving.

After the incident, Draco had been carried away, still showing no sign that he was conscious. The match had been stopped immediately and the students sent back to their common rooms and dorms. Hermione had just stood there for a while, waiting to talk to Harry about what had happened. Apparently the snitch had been in his reach; taking a risk, he had tried to catch it standing on the edge of his broom.

Since it had been windy, he had been knocked off and sent hurtling toward the ground. Harry had said that up close, there had been blood everywhere. This information had made her squeeze her eyes shut, trying not to let the images of Draco's blood covering the pitch torment her mind.

That night her sleep was a restless one. She couldn't help but think about Draco and his hospitalised state. No word of his condition had been spoken except that he was stable. Hermione knew that she shouldn't worry about whether he was well or not; after all he wouldn't care a toss bout her.

But the softer, more compassionate side of her couldn't help but wonder. Was he in pain? Was he too sedated to know what was going on? Was he being taken care of? Of course she knew that the teachers wouldn't let any harm come to him but the worry was still there. Throwing back her covers, she got out of bed and started pacing the floors of her room. Racing thoughts in her mind chanted their demands.

Draco Malfoy was a bastard, yes! He deserved to suffer for what he did and what he had probably done to many other women, certainly! Why should she spend her night awake, worrying about him, when she was positive that he wouldn't waste a night's rest on her; absurd! But that fact still remained. It didn't stop her from worrying about him.

_Maybe if I just went to see him,_ she wondered, ignoring the pain of her feet, cold against the hard marble floor.

_He wouldn't notice. He's too heavily sedated to know whether I went to check on him,_ she thought eagerly.

A sarcastic voice in her head taunted that she just wanted to find any excuse to see him.

_No!_ Hermione argued, assuring herself. _I'm not hung up on him anymore. I just want to make sure the Head Boy is all right; I have to be prepared to take on extra work if he isn't. Besides it's Head Girl's duty to make sure he is well! So I shall see him!_

Happy with her brilliant conclusion and plausible excuse to see him, Hermione left her room, dressed in her uniform. No one would ask why she was out at night in Hogwarts' halls. She was the Head Girl after all. She had every right to be out late - it came with the job description.

Fortunately, the infirmary wasn't far from the Heads dorms. No one was around at the moment, so it didn't take much effort to sneak into the room for a quick peek. Walking quietly up to the single bed at the far end of the room, Hermione had to choke back tears when she saw Draco lying there. His face was bruised appallingly and his body was covered in white bandages.

A bottle of healing potion lay at his side along with other medical herbs and juices. His breathing was steady, showing that he was probably in a deep sleep, thanks to the night potions supplied by Snape. Feeling more at ease with herself and knowing that he was stable, she couldn't resist to leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. A kiss of compassion and nothing more. She bitterly thought that he didn't deserve one ounce more.

Getting up to leave, Hermione stopped for a moment and turned back around. 'Be strong, Draco,' she whispered, 'and I'll see you soon.' Hearing footsteps approach, she hurried from the room quickly and made a dash back to her own quarters.

It was after she left that Draco opened his eyes, now aware of the culprit who had shown him affection and had offered him kind words. He was also aware that she was the only one who had come to visit him...


	12. The Dream

**The Dream**

It was the talk of Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy, the one and only Head Boy and the ultimate Slytherin Quidditch captain, was in a bad state. Hermione had overheard a group of sixth year Hufflepuff girls talking about him on her way to meet Harry and Ron. They had been commenting on how terrible his injuries had looked, even from a distance, after he had been taken away. Hermione shuddered at the memory of Draco's appearance the night before - his face bloodied and marred with bruises.

'Yes,' one of the girls said tossing her long raven hair over her shoulder. 'It's such a shame; I mean even though he's a creep to us most of the time, he's still absolutely gorgeous. I mean have you seen him when he has his robes off? The muscles!? Oh just think of what he's hiding under that uniform elsewhere!'

The other girls giggled and agreed with lusty expressions on their faces. Hermione had to laugh to herself. For one thing, they seemed to have completely forgotten that Draco was under heavy sedation and in great pain while they were sharing their intimate thoughts about him. And secondly, Draco would be furious to find out that Hufflepuffs, of all people, were discussing him in such a manner.

A part of Hermione's mind was secretly still worrying over Draco and his condition, but another part of her told her to let it go and relax. There was nothing she could do and he wasn't worth the energy. Her visit last night was more than enough evidence to prove to herself that he was going to be all right - given time and a lot of rest. But still, she couldn't help but worry. It really wasn't in her nature to act so carelessly toward another - even if he was a grade A bastard!

There was still no news on Draco as the week progressed - only that his condition was now stable and he was conscious for certain amounts of time. Although it wasn't much, it was something. The Slytherins had started to get concerned when they realised that the situation was more critical than they originally thought. As soon as the news came about Draco stabilising, they had all wanted to go and see him. This was probably so Draco wouldn't be annoyed, as they hadn't made the effort to show their sympathy earlier.

Of course, Vila had put on an excellent show as well. Overnight, Draco and Vila had become closer than any of the Slytherins had originally guessed. Apparently, they had been a couple for years but didn't tell anyone, as they wanted it to be a surprise. All of these rumours were coming from the mouth of the spoilt princess herself.

After all, it was a guaranteed way of getting much attention. Hermione had paid no attention to the rumours spinning around about the two of them and she told herself that even if they were true, it was no business of hers. She had much more important matters to take care of. What about the Head Boy's share of duties? Was she going to become the only 'Head' now?

This included listening to the students' complaints, compromising, solving problems and taking on extra night duties patrolling the school, since she didn't want to ask the prefects to do it. They would think she was taking advantage of the situation and that she couldn't handle a bit of extra work. Hermione knew that extra work had never been a problem - she actually enjoyed it. All she needed a good night's rest to be able to take on these extra mental and physical challenges.

_Long live feminism,_ Hermione smiled ruefully.

As one week became two, there was finally some solid news about Draco's condition. During their Monday morning breakfast in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had made an announcement.

'As you all know, last week our Head Boy, Mr Malfoy, partook in a most unfortunate incident. But since he has shown major signs of improvement, he will be back with us as soon as possible. But as he has not fully recovered, he will be spending the remainder of this week inside his dormitory room recuperating. I am sure you will let him rest for a short period to allow him to realign himself back into his role.'

The hall filled with chatter about the new information. They all seemed to be satisfied and Vila gave a dramatic sigh of relief, drawing attention to herself. As usual. Screwing up her nose in distaste, Hermione turned away from the despicable display Vila was putting on.

_How could she do such a thing?_ Hermione raged to herself. _How can she claim to care about Draco so much and use this terrible situation to her advantage? God, no wonder they both get on so well._ Hermione was also curious to see how Draco would react when he found out that he and Vila were suddenly an 'item'.

Placing her folders and notebooks on her desk carefully, Hermione made her way toward the bathroom and stripped off her clothes carelessly. Turning on the shower, Hermione stepped inside and began to scrub furiously at her skin. During Potions, Neville had attempted a vanishing potion. Of course it had gone awry and had blown up, leaving Hermione covered in a strange odorous purple gel. Snape hadn't allowed her to clean herself properly until all her lessons were complete.

So the result was that she had to wait until the end of the day to remove this vile smelling liquid from herself! Cursing Neville and his ability to screw up the basics of such simple potions, Hermione continued to scrub until she was certain her skin was clean. Her patience with Neville had began to grow thin.

Drying herself off, she decided to try on a small silk nightdress given to her by her cousin on her seventeenth birthday. It looked extremely expensive and shimmered in a dark cherry red. On closer inspection, it had a low back and slits up the side of each leg, webbed with black lace. Hermione had been shocked when she received the revealing material from her cousin, but laughed nevertheless. Observing herself in her mirror, Hermione admitted that it complimented her figure very nicely.

Her let her long wavy hair fall down her back and smiled at her shapely bare legs. She frowned when she tried to reason her action. She asked herself why she had put it on in the first place. Deciding that there was probably never going to be a special time to wear it, since love didn't exist in her universe at the current time, Hermione decided that now was as good a time as any. Why waste a perfectly good piece of nightwear?

Her attention was brought away from the mirror when she heard a loud yelp come from the next room. Malfoy's room. At first, she wasn't going to see what was wrong, but then Malfoy's current state made Hermione worry. Dashing toward his door in a panic, Hermione chanted an unlocking spell and flung the door open, preparing herself for a worst-case scenario where CPR would be needed.

Hermione was stunned to find Draco sitting on his bed, looking down at his foot mournfully and rubbing his large toe.

'Wh…what's going on?' Hermione asked, confusion edging her high voice.

'Ah, my toe! I stubbed it when I was trying to turn my light off.' He moaned still looking down at his foot. Feeling more than slightly foolish about her failed rescue attempt, Hermione stood there twiddling her fingers.

'Okay, then. Well, I ah..guess I should..uh..ah..um..leave you.' Malfoy managed to pull his attention away from his wounded toe to look up at Hermione. She was taken aback to find Draco's eyes widening when he saw her. She was even more baffled when she saw his eyes fill with passion and self-restraint.

Deciding it was a good time to leave, Hermione made her way back though the door and safely within the walls of her room. Her pride, now worn in tatters and the skimpy nightdress being a hindrance to her situation, made her want to cry and curse the gods themselves. She looked into the mirror, seeing her disheartened face and threw herself back on the bed.

'Draco must think I'm a superbly desperate whore now. Great. Just spiffing!' A smile twisted onto her lips. 'But I bet he got a real shock. Who would have thought Miss Goody Gryffindor would wear such a distasteful piece of clothing?'

Slipping inside the sheets with a small smile on her lips, she fell asleep and into a welcoming dream. She hoped it would involve Draco on his knees begging for forgiveness. His humiliation would be Hermione's victory! However...

In her dream, she was sitting underneath a large tree. It was so warm and there was nothing but a blue sky above her. The tree was her only shade from the sun's rays and the relaxing sound of water from the lake calmed her.

It wasn't until she observed the area closely that she realised this was the place where Draco had kissed her. She was on the grounds of Hogwarts and this tree was the exact one as before. The next thing she saw was Draco approaching her across the field.

His dark eyes were filled with the same passion they had held that night when they had "made love". The next scene in her rapidly morphing nightmare was Draco holding her while his mouth ravished her own. The feel of his soft masterful lips on hers as he held her strongly against him was so real.

Moaning out his name, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him closer to her hot welcoming mouth. She could hate him and ignore him in reality but this was a dream, she could enjoy this without feeling guilty. When his tongue invaded her mouth it felt so authentic and the pressure of his hands against her hips as he brought her closer was..very vivid.

The heat of her dream made Hermione cry out. She never wanted this dream to end. The field had gone from her dream now and there was only darkness. Just her and Draco in the endless night; touching, exploring and tasting each other. His mouth left a trail of warm kisses down her neck as he moved further down to her collarbone. Whimpering, Hermione felt herself become wet at the intensity of the moment.

It was a glorious feeling. She never knew a dream could be so lifelike! His mouth was at her breast and now his tongue was teasing her sensitive nipples. They became stimulated at his every touch, now crying out for further attention. Draco's mouth teased her breasts and Hermione could feel his hand moving down her body. It caressed her stomach and moved past her hip and into the cradle of her thighs. He was kneading the inside of her thigh. Hermione sighed as his mouth reclaimed hers once again.

The dream was simply amazing! It was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. His fingers played with the opening of her entrance and Hermione gasped when he suddenly plunged into her wetness. He started off with two fingers and swiftly brought her to cry out his name with every stroke. Soon his pace started to slow and his fingers started a rhythm.

It was such a slow, torturous rhythm that Hermione couldn't help but join in with eager thrusts. Her thighs were smothered in her own juices but it didn't matter. Even if this wasn't real, she would take what she could get! She would never experience Draco again but her dreams were kind enough to give her this.

With a final push Hermione let out a cry of release and called out Draco's name adoringly. It was unlike anything she had felt before, but the aftermath of her pleasure didn't last for long, as sleep took her shuddering body into a now empty dream.

The next day Hermione woke, a small smile on her lips – extremely satisfied over last night's events. It had been so real! So amazingly satisfying that Hermione could still feel a slight buzz between her thighs.

Making her way to the bathroom, she slipped off her nightdress and looked into the small mirror framed on her wall. At first she didn't notice the rather large bruised love bite on her breast. It wasn't until she dried herself and looked down that she noticed it. Her mouth flew open as she inspected it closer.

'How did _that_ get there?' she whispered, confused. It took her less than a minute to realise. Last night had been a dream, hadn't it? This was worse than a nightmare. Clenching her hands, she remembered how hideously real it had felt. She gripped her own hair in her stupidity and hissed between her teeth.

'Malfoy, you sly bastard! I'll kill you! In your subconscious dreams and your filthy conscious mind!'


	13. Mission Draco

**Mission Draco**

Hermione paced the floor of her room with her arms crossed, fuming. Every now and then she'd toss her head back, raise her arms and perform a dramatic hissy fit. She cursed her own stupidity repeatedly, wanting nothing more than to hit her head onto a hard surface. So she'd lost her virginity, big deal – every girl had to, unless they wanted to end up an old maid milking cows on some remote farm.

_Not that unappealing,_ Hermione's thought. _At least cows have some sort of loyalty for their owners and don't do dirty things behind their backs!_ She gritted her teeth.

Girls took pride in their virginity, sure, but Hermione was glad the guy had some clue and didn't make it a horrific experience. However, she wished she could forget that her "dearest" Draco made sweet love to her.

The day had been a terrible one.

_As if it couldn't get any worse,_ she huffed.

She hadn't known what to do after realising what had happened the night before. For a very long moment, she was tempted to storm into Draco's room and rip him to shreds for his actions. But the calm and logical side of her said to wait and think things over before she acted. After sitting for hours in lessons, she finally had some time to herself to think and plan what course of action to take.

How on earth had she not noticed what was really going on the night before? Had she been so caught up in the moment that all logic had escaped her? Hermione knew that was probably the most reasonable explanation. After all, it wasn't the first time she lost all basic thought when Draco was close.

But still, what he had done was inexcusable, even if she had gone all "ga-ga" and lost all her primitive functions. She had no idea what had encouraged him to do such a thing. After the manner in which he had acted toward her the morning after they had sex, she thought that it was over between them. If they actually had anything to begin with – which certainly didn't involve any sociable feelings.

Running her hand through her hair, Hermione sat down. She'd been pacing for over an hour and managed to create a depression in the floor. Additionally, her soles were starting to ache. She had no idea what she was going to do to Draco but she knew she was going to do something extremely cunning; even if her took her all night to plan.

_He's obviously still attracted to me,_ she thought, staring into a dark corner of her room. _If he weren't, he would never have done..that to me._

Thinking of the pleasure Draco had given her the night before made Hermione's eyes widen with realisation. It was then that it hit her. He would want to violate her again! Grinning in both glee and resentment, Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt and top. The cogs in her mind began to shift and turn.

_If he still feels some kind of attraction toward my body, then that means I still have an affect on the bastard._ She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the lacy nightwear hanging on her chair. Rubbing her hands together in delight, she picked up the nightdress and kissed it. She'd just use his own desires against him. Hermione smiled at her personal deviousness. How very Slytherin of her! She raised her chin with a hand on her hip, positively glowing.

Hermione had decided to leave 'Mission Draco' until the weekend. It wasn't so that he could recuperate; oh no, Hermione knew that his condition was near perfect. After all, if he was still weak, would he have had the strength to come into her room and subject her to that kind of "pleasure"? Hermione doubted it. All she wanted to do was give him the same sense of false security that he had given her not so long ago.

That's why she was taking her time and she was playing his twisted game. He doubtlessly believed that she thought that night was a dream, and he must have revelled in it with his typical sardonic humour. The really agitating issue was that she probably would have if he hadn't left that bite on her body. A foolish mistake that was going to cost him his life! Well, almost..

She'd been planning the scenario in her mind all week. What she would say and how she would carry out her plan so as to perfect it. She would have just left Draco alone if he had taken a passive role and not abused her in her private sleep.

That had been her plan when he had cruelly discarded her from his bed. But no, Draco just had to get cocky, didn't he? He had to prove that he could seduce her just one more time. And that was his big mistake. Because tonight she would show him what it was like to completely lose all sense of self-control. Tonight she, Hermione 'Know-it-all' Granger, would seduce Draco 'Arrogant' Malfoy.

Running her hands over the smooth satin, Hermione smiled wickedly. She had travelled to Hogsmeade that morning for the 'material' she had been planning to use against a certain Slytherin. Deciding to put part of her hair up in an elegant knot, Hermione grinned as she observed her dramatic change in appearance.

The black material flowed down to just above her ankles. But at both her sides, two slits ran up her legs and finished at her hips. This showed off her slim legs brilliantly and gave her the edge she was looking for. The top half of the lingerie-type nightdress was cut low so it hugged the generous curve of her breasts, emphasising her cleavage. Hermione was surprised at how slim the dress made her look; had she always had this figure? Or was it just what she was wearing?

The midnight colour of the material made Hermione look dark and seductive, highlighting her hidden personality. She had never been one for wearing black, but the sales attendant had insisted that it was one of her colours.

Hermione now had to agree that the woman had been right. She looked extremely dangerous in the colour, with "temptress" written all over her. Satisfied with her appearance, Hermione took a deep breath as she realised what she was about to do.

_Here goes. Plan A underway,_ she murmured under her breath. _Watch out Draco Malfoy because tonight, you're mine._

Slipping on a large and heavy gown, Hermione made sure that not an inch of her body was showing. She approached the door that led to Draco's room and was pleased to find that it wasn't locked. Reaching to turn the handle, she swallowed a nervous lump that was forming in her throat.

She pushed all negative thoughts to the back of her mind, telling herself there was no room for Slytherin cowardice. The door opened and Hermione stepped into the lair of the serpent. The room was dimlit and as Hermione squinted, she realised that this could be a major problem to her plan. She needed light so Draco could see her - all of her. Running her hand across the wall Hermione found the switch and turned it on.

Looking toward the bed, Hermione saw Draco lying there, his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. He was obviously asleep. A sinking feeling hit Hermione in the pit of her stomach; it was no good if he was asleep! She needed him awake and aware. Deciding that her plan would have to wait for another time, she turned away and was about to turn off the light switch, when she heard Draco's voice from the other side of the room.

'And what have I done to deserve this visit?'

Eyes widening, Hermione didn't know whether to be pleased or worried that Draco was awake. Lowering her shaking hand, she yelled at herself to keep her mental composure. No cold feet here, then. Hermione turned around and forced herself to look in Draco's direction.

He was sitting up on the bed, his hair ruffled from lying down and his eyes dark and questioning. Folding her arms, Hermione looked directly into his eyes and tugged the robe around her body.

'You haven't done anything to deserve the visit, Draco,' she said, holding her head up high as she continued to look down at him. 'It's just that no one has seen you in days, and apart from the rare sounds I hear from your room, there's no sign that you exist within Hogwarts. If you plan on withering away, I'll have to fetch a replacement Head Boy.'

Pleased with her response, Hermione waited for a clever comeback. But there was none, much to her dismay. Draco just stared at her, his eyebrows drawn together.

'So let me get this straight. You came hear because you were worried about me?' The arrogance in his voice was unbelievable but she pretended not to hear it. Making her voice as casual as possible, she tried to reply smoothly.

'I was worried about your duties. Your fever really must be getting to you.' The frown on Draco's face shifted, leaving his usual handsome expression.

'Well, don't "worry," Granger, I will be back doing my fair share of the work on Monday.' Looking at her body instinctively, Draco frowned once more in confusion.

'Granger, have you no self-respect? Why are you wearing such a hideous garment?' A voice inside her head whooped for joy, glad that he had fallen into the trap. Straightening her back, Hermione tried to look offended by his words.

'For your information, Malfoy, I have this hideous garment on because I don't want you to see what's underneath it. I rather like the feeling of...the material, and so did my partner earlier.' An unreadable expression was on Draco's face at her words, but it left before she had a chance to figure out what he was thinking.

'Partner? I didn't hear anything.' Hermione hadn't expected him to ask that kind of question so she quickly searched her mind for a plausible answer.

'Well, you wouldn't have. It was before I came to see you and you were obviously asleep.'

Pleased with her witty response, she saw the expression on Draco's face change. Hermione hugged the gown around her more tightly trying to draw as much attention to it as possible. The gesture had obviously worked, as Draco was now looking at the gown thoughtfully.

'So, Granger…what do you have hidden underneath that unsuitable thing?'

Suppressing a smile, she "tried" to look nervous and fidgety. In reality, she was quivering like a leaf in a hurricane. She had realised that he loved to make her feel nervous around him. It gave him a kind of power and dominance. But now, she was the one with the almighty power, playing with Draco. Letting him believe that he was the one who had control was strangely exhilarating. Walking toward her with a wicked grin on his face, Draco smiled as she looked desperately at the door.

'Why so nervous, Granger? I don't bite. I just want to see what you're hiding.'

It was so hard to keep from laughing insanely when Draco was doing everything that she had planned. He was touching his body, against hers now and it was time to put her plan into full action. Pushing against his body Hermione tried to put distance between them. Of course, she knew it was pointless. Draco was infinitely stronger than she and he pinned her against the wall and tutted.

'Relax, I only want to see what you're hiding.' Then it happened. He forced her hands aside and pulled open her robe so he could see her with his own eyes. Letting the robe fall to her feet, Hermione stood before him with her nipples pert from the sudden exposure to the cold.

As his gaze swept over her entire body, she could once again see his eyes fill with the same lust she had seen only a few nights ago. His gaze didn't leave her breasts when he asked her, 'Who did you dress like this for?' Crossing her arms she put on her coldest voice.

'That's none of your business, Malfoy.' In his surprised state, it was easy for her to push away from him. Walking toward her door, Hermione let her hips sway slightly, just to add effect to the moment. Turning toward him as she opened the door, Hermione realised that he was turned away from her. Obviously trying to hide a certain piece of anatomy from her gaze!

'Goodnight, Malfoy,' she said in a low tone. 'Sweet dreams.' It had worked! All she had to do now was wait and see if he followed the bait into her jaws.

It was well after midnight and the lights in her room had been out for over two hours now. She had kept silent and waited, hoping that the rest of her plan would play out. She waited for another ten minutes, and then another, and then another.

Sighing, she realised that Draco hadn't taken the bait and probably figured out her cunning plan. She was about to give up completely, when she heard the door of her room open quietly with a click. Tensing for a moment, Hermione felt a surge of excitement rush through her. Show time!

Closing her eyes, she steadied her breath to make it look as though she was in a steady sleep. The faint sound of footsteps approached her and she had to resist opening her eyes. As the covers lifted gently Hermione could feel her heartbeat increase, even though she still kept her breathing slow.

A warm hand ran up her thigh and rested on her hip. Faking a sigh, Hermione turned over so she was lying flat on her back, giving Draco more room. She tucked her head into her own shoulder to hide the smile brimming on her face. She could feel the heat of his body as he moved over her slowly, his body shifting under the sheets. She knew he was going to repeat what he had done before.

_The pervert,_ Hermione giggled inside her, thoughts. _The senseless pervert!_ It was his way of getting power over her but this time she was ready for him.

As his mouth and fingers pleasured her, Hermione found herself moaning aloud. His mouth was warm against her entrance and his tongue thrust into her, tasting and lapping at her juices. It started slowly but the sensations were so incredibly amazing that she could feel her climax approaching fast. There was no doubt that Draco was an incredible lover.

Tonight he was proving just that. He knew how to make a woman feel like she was a love goddess. He wasn't exactly the most sought after guy in school for his charming personality. And here she was! About to get her delicious revenge on him. She was going to damage his pride, the thing he held onto the most.

Clenching her teeth and groaning, Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. Her climax hit her in a tornado of pleasure. Hearing herself cry out in delight, she also heard herself cry out something else. 'Oh god, Ron!'

He froze immediately, and Hermione held back her laughter, causing her chest to ache.

'Mission Draco complete,' she mused.


	14. Draco's Horror

**Draco's Horror**

'Wh-what did you just call me?' Draco's voice was faint, as if it was a question to himself. Hermione just lay there her, eyes closed and pretending that she was now oblivious to his presence. It was just another one of her dreams, after all.

Draco was still immobile under her sheets and Hermione was growing a slightly uncomfortable that he was still down there. Giving a contented sigh, she turned over to her side and hugged the sheets around her body. This encouraged Draco to move from his position and stumble out of the bed.

Hermione couldn't resist but to open her eyes into a slit and observe Draco's expression. What she saw killed her with laughter even more. He was just standing there, his face frozen with a look of pure horror. It was too much to resist, she just had to do it! Make him realise that he was _not _God's gift to women and to ensure that his pride was well and truly shattered.

'Ron. You're the best I've ever. . .' She let her voice drift off, as if she was experiencing the sweetest dream of her life. It was then that she heard Draco leave her room at an alarming speed and the sound of his door slamming with a quick bang echoed through her dorm. It was only then that she allowed the screams of laughter she had been suppressing to pour out of her and into her pillow. Tears of hilarity streamed her face and she was half-tempted to run up to Draco with a loud shout of 'Ha Ha! Sucker!'

080

The rest of the weekend had gone by smoothly. There had been no sign of Draco at all, and no sign of him was a good thing indeed. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that he had been in his room all weekend, licking the bleeding wounds of his annihilated pride. This pleased her no end.

After the way he had treated her, she was thrilled that he had reacted the way she had planned. But her problem now was that it was Monday and he would be back in lessons as usual. How would she be able to look at him and talk to him in their meetings without her eyes and body language betraying her?

The school day had begun and Hermione was sitting at the front of the class with Harry and Ron. She knew that Draco had entered the room when she heard Vila practically yell out his name. She was curious to find out how Draco would react to the news that he was now dating Vila. Would he be angry at this? Or would he just shrug it off as he usually did when it came to the opposite sex.

Hermione found herself wondering what the future would hold now, after what happened

between her and Draco. She didn't want there to be any more friction; all she wanted was for things to be put to rest. She had got her revenge, and for all Draco knew, she oblivious to what had happened last night.

Sitting back in her chair, Hermione listened to Ron as he told her about how Ginny had a new boyfriend but he didn't trust him. Hermione smiled at Ron and how protective his tone was over his little sister. She had always wondered what it would be like to have an older sibling, but the way Ron moaned about them sometimes put her off the idea. She would hate to hear anyone moaning about her that way, even if he or she were a family member.

After the days lessons had ended, Hermione started preparing herself for her patrols of the corridors that night. At first, she hadn't liked doing it. She would hear strange creaks from the old building and footsteps that couldn't be identified in the dark. But she had eventually found that those footsteps belonged to students sneaking around Hogwarts' grounds.

Picking up her lantern, she started her patrol of the south wing of school. Her footsteps echoed loudly down the vacant corridors. Sometimes, the patrols could be mind-numbingly boring for an intellect such as herself, and she sometimes found herself hoping that a student was creeping around. When she found these students, they were mostly Slytherins up to no good.

The time passed slowly and it was twenty minutes to midnight when she decided to clock off a little earlier than usual. It didn't look like anything was going to happen and there had been no sign of any activities all night. Making her way back to her room, she stopped when she saw a feminine figure in front of her, heading toward the Head Boy and Girl's dormitories. Squinting so she could see, Hermione quickened her pace, curious to see the purpose of the mysterious figure.

The person finally stopped when he or she reached Draco's room. Extinguishing her lantern so she couldn't be seen, Hermione peered round and withheld a gasp when she realised who the person was - Vila! She heard Vila talking as quietly as possible through the wall. She knocked on the door obviously not knowing the password to Draco's room.

'Draco. It's me, Vila; are you in there? I've been so lonely without you! Please let me in.' Waiting quietly with her head poking from around the corner, Hermione saw Draco step out of his room clad only in a pair of black boxers.

'What are you doing here, Vila?' His voice was edged with coldness as he spoke the words slowly, obviously fresh from sleep.

'I came to see you, Draco.' Her voice was sickeningly sweet.' I missed you so badly when you were gone; I didn't know what to do without you!' Folding his arms across his toned chest Draco looked down at the girls tiny frame.

'So you decided to tell everyone we were a couple? Did you know how utterly stupid I felt when Goyle informed me that I was dating you and I had absolutely no idea? Well?' Hermione could see Vila pout and lean in toward Draco, running her hand up his torso.

'It was because I didn't know what else to do. I thought you would be pleased I told people that. Your father would be ecstatic to know that you and I are a couple.' Snatching her roaming hand, Draco pushed her away from him firlmy.

'My father doesn't give a damn, Vila. As long as I keep my affairs secret, I can do whatever I want.' Keeping his voice cold, he finished with, 'And I don't want you in the equation.' For a while the blonde-haired girl stood there, staring at Draco, before breaking down in tears. With a final quick glance at Draco, she ran down the corridor so fast she didn't even notice Hermione hiding behind a pillar.

Seeing the girl disappear, Hermione felt her heart go out to the Slytherin. Even if she was spoiled and selfish, she was still a human, and Draco had treated her cruelly. It was too much for Hermione to take. Draco Malfoy was a cruel bastard who didn't give a damn for other people's feelings. Stepping out from her hiding place, Hermione spun toward Draco and stood with her hands on her hips. Before she could even open her mouth, she heard Draco's voice addressing her.

'Spying on us yet again, mudblood? Do you have nothing else better to do with your pathetic time?'

Surprised that Draco knew she had been watching the whole event, Hermione folded her arms and lifted her head up.

'What you did to Vila was wrong Draco; even if she lied about the two of you, did you have to be so vile?' Her question was answered with a cold laugh.

'Why, of course I did, Granger. She was making me look like a lovesick fool in front of the entire school. Why on earth would I want to be in a relationship with the school whore? She was a good lay at the time but she seems to have taken my interest in her the wrong way.'

Disgusted and shocked by his words, Hermione wondered if he thought of her in such a crude way. Had she merely been another challenge for him to conquer? Another woman he could now label a whore? Their night together had obviously meant nothing and he hadn't learned a thing from his actions at all.

'You think you can treat women like the dirt, Malfoy, and it's wrong. Especially when Vila is so blatantly in love with you.' Her voice was low but still filled with emotion. She couldn't believe she was defending the silly little Slytherin, but it was a matter of principle. Draco heard her words and he turned to her, his face expressionless.

'You know, you're the first woman to ever stand up to me, Granger. You have no idea what that means to me.' His voice was low and husky, making Hermione feel uneasy.

'You're so wasted on Weasel. He could never take you to the places I would. You're filled with so much passion; you just don't know that it's there. You need a man to bring it out of you. . .a real man.' Hermione stepped back in shock at the mention of Ron's name.

'Ron has nothing to do with this, Draco, don't you dare mention bring him into this.' Draco's eyes darkened immediately when he heard her trying to defend her red headed friend.

'I know that it was Ron who visited you that night Granger. I have to say I'm rather surprised that you would jump into his bed so quickly after I deflowered you in mine.' Furious at the bluntness of his words, she clenched her hands into fists, trying to resist the urge to hit him once again.

'What's wrong, Granger? Can't you handle what I have to say?' Clenching her teeth, she decided to rise above the situation.

'I do not want to listen to you, Draco. You're not worth my time.' Trying to walk past him, she failed miserably when he refused to let her pass.

'You remember that night, don't you? When I held you in my arms while you cried out my name and came. You were so hot that night, you let the sexual woman inside you out. I don't care what you say about Weasleface. Deep down, you know that you will never find that kind of satisfaction with anyone else but me.' His words were filled with an undeniable lust and Hermione hated herself for the fact that she was reacting to him. Pushing past him this time, she met no resistance.

'You're wrong. I don't think about that night, Draco. And I _have_ found satisfaction with someone else.' Walking into her dormitory and slamming the door, she leaned against the door for a while, thinking about what had just happened.

After a while she felt a small pull at her heart and she knew why. Everything he had said had been completely true. She had tried so hard to forget that night but had failed miserably. And she also knew that no man would ever satisfy her in any of the ways that Draco Malfoy had. His lips, his body, his skill and lord those hands…

'Woe is me' Hermione buried her head in her arms and sobbed. 'Damn Draco to hell.'


	15. Forgotten Emotions

**Forgotten Emotions**

The days seemed to drag on for Hermione and they soon became weeks. Lessons were the same and she continued to achieve her outstanding grades. But something seemed to have changed without her realising it. It was over three weeks since she had given Draco a piece of her mind and since then he hadn't even given her a second glance.

She found it hard to believe that he was upset with her for telling him what she thought. Ever since he had fully recovered and returned back to lessons, he seemed to act as though nothing had ever happened between them. She told herself that she should be pleased that Draco was no longer interested in seducing her.

This was what she kept telling herself, and after a while she had started to believe it. She wasn't going to become like Vila, a woman infatuated with someone who could never appreciate her for who she was. Hermione admitted that she didn't like Vila, but no woman deserved to be treated the way she had been.

Vila had been used to satisfy Draco's basic instincts; she had been nothing more to him. But she had truly believed that Draco had deep feelings for her, and that was what made Hermione feel so sorry for her. If Draco hadn't shown her his true colours the morning after they had slept together, then she could very well have been in Vila's position right now.

The rumors about Draco and Vila had soon dimmed down after he had returned back to lessons. His arrogant laugh when Slytherins asked him if it was true was enough to put people's curious minds to rest. Of course Vila hadn't taken the rejection very well, and from what Hermione could tell, she wasn't going to let her public humiliation go easily.

Head boy and girl meetings with Draco were now short and to the point. They managed to do their jobs well and keep the subject based entirely around their duties. Hermione was surprised at how well Draco performed his duties as Head Boy. He always took on his fair share of the work, and apart from a few mudblood comments, they seemed to work together pretty well. No words were spoken about their night together or his secret visits to her room.

Hermione was pretty sure that he still had no idea that she had set him up and preferred that it stayed that way. The last thing she wanted was for him to seek revenge on her all over again.

Realising that she was in deep thought, Hermione brought her eyes back down to the book she was reading in the library. Frowning at the pages, Hermione realised that she had been turning the pages without even looking at them. Closing the book, she sat at the desk for a while rubbing her temples. With all her advanced lessons, extra courses, and Head Girl duties, the pressure was starting to get to her a little. Hearing footsteps approach her, Hermione turned slightly to see Ginny approaching quickly. Before she could even greet her, Ginny sat beside her and began talking at jet speed.

'Hermione, you won't believe what just happened in the study hall.' Raising an eyebrow, Hermione folded her arms and waited for Ginny to tell her what she had missed. Taking a deep breath, preparing her for the story she was about to tell.

'Well, I was sitting with Harry, and all of a sudden I heard a girlish scream come from one of the Slytherin tables. It was Vila and she was holding Ruby Eaglefire by the scruff of her neck. She was screaming about how Ruby and Draco have been seeing each other on and off for months now and that they were having secret liaisons while he and Vila were still together. Ruby just laughed and basically admitted it all, which made Vila hex her. And I mean _hex_ her; Ruby's at the infirmary now.'

Hermione could only stare at Ginny as she told her the details of what had just occurred. It all she could do was stop herself from throwing up. While Ginny was talking about the sordid details of Draco Malfoy's life, Hermione had to fight back the disgust building up inside her. _On and off for months? Had he been sleeping with Ruby at the same time as he slept with her?_

Keeping her composure, Hermione just nodded at Ginny and let her finish the story. But she didn't hear a single word she was saying. All she could hear was her own mind's voice asking her how many others their must have been.

How many other women he had used for his own cruel end, and were they all Slytherins? After all, he had slept with a know-it-all Gryffindor, best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. For all she knew, there could be countless women on his list that no one yet knew about. Hermione waited until Ginny left, then exited the library herself. She reached her dorm room before running into the bathroom to throw up.

080

The sickness soon subsided after she had thrown up a second time. She hadn't known that something like that could bring on sickness. Hermione put it down to the shock of finding out that her virginity had been given away to a creep and that she'd been foolish enough to let him into her bed again.

Of course, she hadn't slept with him, but she'd still let him do intimate things to her that only a lover should really do. She had never felt so dirty in her life and she knew that no amount of washing and scrubbing would take this feeling away from her.

Sitting down on her bed, Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. _No matter how much I regret what happened, i can't change the past. It's better that I just forget all of this. I knew long before I slept with Draco that he was dangerous territory. It's all my fault._

Falling back on the bed, Hermione felt a cold feeling creep over her body. It was then that she realised she had truly meant nothing to Draco; even that night when he insulted Ron, it wasn't a sign that he had emotion for her. It was just a blow to his ego when he assumed she had slept with another man so quickly after he had 'deflowered' her.

_Well I guess it's truly over,_ she told herself, closing her eyes. _He's going to continue with these other women and I just have to move on from that. It wasn't like I loved him anyway._ Drawing comfort from that fact, Hermione smiled slightly. It was true; after all, she had never once believed that it was love she felt for Draco. Curiosity, yes; after all, she had heard all the stories about his talents in the bedroom.

And as the years passed, she had become more and more attracted to him, _it was just lust and sexual fascination, that's all._ Pleased at her analysis of the situation, she listened to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. It had been a while since she had felt this free and released from her problems. In a way, Draco had been at the back of her mind for weeks now, but it was finally time to let him go. _He's Vila's and Ruby's problem now, let them battle over him._

Grinning at the idea of Draco having to deal with the two possessive Slytherin girls was made Hermione giggle. They would tear each other apart and probably Draco as well in the process. Hermione gave up a silent thanks that she was no longer involved with the great Slytherin prince. She wouldn't have to deal with being in the middle of all his crazy fan girls, life could return to normal.

_Draco will most likely have his hands full with those raving lunatics to spend time thinking of ways to annoy me._ Smiling at this Hermione felt as though she was atlas and the world had just been lifted off her shoulders. Snuggling into her soft sheets Hermione let her thoughts drift to the events of the upcoming Ball. _Maybe Ron might ask me,_ Hermione thought. She was surprised when she realised that a part of her hoped that he did.

_Could I seriously be thinking of Ron that way?_ Of course in the past Hermione had always had a slight crush on Ron and she could tell that the feeling was also mutual. But it wasn't until that moment that she realised how much she really did like him.

Casting her thoughts back to last year she remembered how much she had hoped that he would ask her to the Yule ball then. Until she had seen Draco on her last night in the sixth year she'd had a pretty big crush on Ron. But since that night with Draco she had completely forgot about it! Ron had been the last thing on her mind since her duties as head girl and her problems with Draco had started.

Feeling slightly guilty Hermione pictured what it would be like to be with Ron. She knew that he had a kind heart and that if they ever became a couple that he would treat her well. He would act towards her in a way that Draco could never imagine. Memories of her and Ron flooded her mind and she found herself smiling at the past times they'd had together. Hermione knew that Draco would never be capable of loving anyone but himself.

She had always wanted to be loved and for someone to respect her and treat her the way she deserved. And she could treat them with the same love and respect, with Draco that would never be possible. To him she would always be a silly little mudblood but to Ron she would be his girlfriend and not a piece of flesh he could satisfy himself with.

Before falling asleep Hermione made a self conscious decision that the next day she would try and make Ron ask her to the upcoming Ball.


	16. Ask Me

**A/N - **I am so pleased how well this story has been received. There are five C2's for 'Angels Temptation,' and it is on over 100 favourites. This really makes me smile, thanks to everyone who has supported this fic. Okay. On with the story.

**Ask Me**

Ok, so she hadn't _actually_ figured out how she was going to get Ron to ask her to The Ball, but then again she had never been one to back down from a challenge. The Ball wasn't for a few weeks yet so that gave her plenty of time to figure out some kind of plan.

Hermione had to admit that it would be hard work getting Ron to ask her to The Ball; after all he hadn't been able to do it in the fourth year. Even though she had acted like it didn't matter, a small part of her had secretly wished that she had been on Ron's arm that night. But it had been a long time ago and now was a different time completely. Ron would ask her to the ball and hopefully a relationship that was long overdue would start to form between them.

_Now I just have to think of a way to get him to ask me._ Hermione sat and waited for a light bulb to flash inside her head as it had so often done in the past. But after half an hour of plotting, she had gotten as far as a snail with arthritis. Absolutely nothing had come to mind and she was now starting to get frustrated.

'Oh, forget it!' Sitting up from her chair in the library, she decided to go with the most honest approach, and the only one that had come to mind in the past half hour. Flinging her book bag over her shoulder she walked quickly out of the library. 'I'll just ask him straight out.'

080

She found Ron in the Gryffindor common room, revising pages for the upcoming Arithmancy test. He didn't look up at her until she sat beside him. His face was filled with despair; by the look of the side notes scribbled all over the pages, he was obviously struggling. Feeling sorry for him, she gave him one of her sweetest smiles, making Ron's expression turn from despair to shock.

Normally she would have gone through the answers and made him feel small. But today was different; she didn't want him to feel as though she was belittling him as she had done before. She wanted him to ask her to The Ball, and the only way of doing that was to be as sweet as possible.

'Don't worry, Ron.' She kept her voice light and friendly. 'You'll be fine; you always manage to succeed in the end.'

His expression went from looking at her in shock to 'who are you and what have you done with Hermione.' Sighing, she decided that maybe this wasn't the best way to go about it. Stretching out her legs, she leaned back into the soft seat, acting as casual as possible.

'So, The Ball is coming up soon.' She tried to make her statement sound careless, as though it was just a passing comment. Ron kept his gaze on the papers, his face expressionless.

'…Yeah.'

Annoyed at his one word response, she decided to drop a few more hints. 'Yeah, it was so much fun last year, or so I heard; I didn't go. I was so busy with my extra exams and all.'

'Well, you should know that there's more to Hogwarts than exams, Hermione. Just because Krum wasn't here didn't mean that you couldn't have gone.'

Sitting up, Hermione scowled at his words. 'I never said I didn't go because no one asked me, Ron. I was just busy, that's all.' He looked up, suddenly aware of his mistake.

'I'm sorry, Hermione; you know I didn't mean it like _that._ I'm sure any guy would have been more than happy to have had you on his arm. After all, you're uh…really beautiful.' A deep red blush formed on his cheeks. Smiling to herself, she knew that she was close to an offer.

'Ron. You're so sweet. Thank you. Though it doesn't seem like I'm not going this year either; no one seems to have asked me.' Ron seemed surprised at her sudden negative approach and guilt seemed to flicker across his features. _He probably feels guilty about the comment about Viktor,_ she thought. For a while, she stayed silent, not sure what to say next. She'd given enough hints; the next step was putting a tattoo on her head saying, 'Ask me out.' And that was definitely off the table.

'You know, Hermione, I uh…I don't have anyone to take either and I was planning on asking. You. I mean if there's no' one else you'd rather go with, then it would make me really happy.' Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron and the courage it must have taken him to ask her out. Ron wasn't the most skilled person when it came to women. _Unlike Draco. . ._

She had to stop herself from gasping. Where on earth had that come from? That part of her life was over and she'd moved on. Why did she keep thinking about him? It wasn't as if they had even been close; it had been just one night, one! The sex had been great; she couldn't deny that, but she wasn't shallow enough to keep thinking of Draco because of that. Was she?

The thought was very troubling and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for Draco to take her just one more time. He would be able to perform wicked sins on her body, he would have her in ways she had only read about, and the result of their wild mating would end in a shattering climax for them both. The thoughts were tantalising and Hermione could feel an erotic shiver run through her body making her nipples harden.

Of course, the actual act happening again between the two of them was absurd. She had her self-respect and no matter amazing it would feel to have Draco inside of her again, it would be plain wrong to just give herself to him. Besides, there was hope for her and Ron now; finally, after all those years, maybe something would happen. She was not going to blow her chance just because she had a stupid, sexual lusting for a self-centred, womanising bastard!

Looking up from the corner of her eye, she could see Ron staring at her strangely. She had been silent for ages and hadn't given him an answer yet. Annoyed that Draco Malfoy had almost ruined her chance of happiness without even physically being there made Hermione curse him silently.

'Ron, I would love to go with you.' The smile that appeared on Ron's face made Hermione melt. He was such a kind and caring person; the kind that Hermione had dreamed she would end up with ever since she was young. The kind of woman Draco wanted was someone who had no mind of her own and was expected to stay at home with pureblood heirs. Shuddering at the thought of herself in that position, Hermione pushed all thoughts of Malfoy out of her head.

'That's great, Hermione; now we only have to find someone for Harry to go with. The only problem is that he doesn't seem to be showing interest in any girls lately. He hasn't had a real date since Cho and that turned out terrible.' Hermione agreed that Harry's and Cho's relationship had been less than perfect and ever since their break-up, Harry had been less than enthusiastic about dating anyone else. _'I'm too busy trying to stop the destruction of Muggles at the hand of Voldemort and taking my exams to fit dating into my schedule.'_

That was Harry's excuse, and as far as Hermione was concerned, it was a darned good one. But then again, he couldn't go on the way he was. He took far too much onto himself, and even though his intentions were admirable, he was still only a seventeen-year-old guy. He had the same needs as anyone else his age, and The Ball would be a brilliant place for him to unwind, even if it was just a little.

She made a silent promise to help Harry find someone to take to the ball. But the first thing was first. She had to find herself a dress that was going to knock all of the Hogwarts students off their feet.

It had taken ages of questioning and pleading from Ginny for Hermione to tell her she was going to The Ball. The fact that she was going with her brother made Ginny clap her hands together in joy.

'I knew it! You and Ron have been tip-toeing around each other for years now. It's about time you finally admitted your feelings for each other. I was tempted to bang your heads together.'

'It's only a dance, Ginny. We're not confessing our undying love for each other,' Hermione reasoned, trying to calm down the excited redhead.

'Yea, I know, Hermione, but this is big for the two of you. I mean you haven't had much experience with guys, have you? If you know what I mean? And Ron, well, let's just say that I _know_ he hasn't had much experience with women.'

Ginny's words sent a pang of horror through her. _You haven't had much experience with guys, have you? If you know what I mean?_ Hermione couldn't help the horribly obvious blush rising up into her cheeks. If Ginny knew about what she and Draco had done, then she would never hear the end of it. After all, Ginny was a Gryffindor too; she understood what the Slytherins were like, especially Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, her blush hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny, who stopped in hers tracks in the middle of Hogwarts.

'Hermione? You haven't had much experience, have you?' Ginny's eyes had turned dark and questioning, burning a hole into Hermione's head. She knew that she should have said no; that she should have denied it and continued to let Ginny believe that she was still the same old, virginal, know-it-all Hermione. But she wasn't virginal. . .not anymore. Draco Malfoy had truly seen to that, and even though a part of her felt ashamed for giving herself to him, another, more honest side, admitted that it had been a wonderful experience. And something that she shouldn't feel ashamed of. Why feel shame in something that had felt so good?

Ginny took Hermione's silence as proof that her suspicions were true. Her mouth flew open at the shocking piece of information; never had she thought that Hermione would lose her virginity before she did. After all, it was Hermione. The girl who said she would wait forever until she found Mr right, who would wait until the wedding night until she gave herself fully.

'Oh my gosh, Hermione. I just don't believe this; who was it?' Her voice was low but shaking with shock and anticipation.

'Ginny, I'd rather not tell you who it was; it's personal and it's not something I'm very proud of.'

'Oh, please,' Ginny snorted. 'It's too late for modesty. And what do you mean, not proud? I know you do not believe in sex before marriage. So whoever it was must have really gotten to you.'

Hermione kept her gaze low, not wanting to meet Ginny's curious eyes. Draco Malfoy had gotten to her? In a way he had; after all, wasn't it earlier that day that he'd been invading her thoughts when she'd been trying to get Ron to ask her out? But she really wasn't proud that she had slept with him so willingly; she had even asked him to do it! She remembered saying that she would regret it but it, didn't matter at that moment in time. Trying to push the memories away, Hermione forced herself to look into Ginny's eyes.

'I suppose he did, Ginny, but it doesn't matter now. It would have never worked out. We were two opposites and nobody would have accepted us.' Realising she was saying too much, she went silent once again.

'Never accepted you? You don't know how silly you sound. I mean it wasn't as if it was Draco Malfoy.' The thought of Draco and Hermione made Ginny burst into giggles. 'I mean can you imagine, you and Malfoy! It's just too unbelievable, so you can tell me, Hermione; it can't get worse than that.'

Ginny saw Hermione's expression of horror at her last comment and the deepening of her already scarlet face. It was so unlike Hermione to react to a joke like that. It was then that it hit her; she couldn't stop herself from screaming in the echoing halls.

'Oh my god, Hermione! It was Draco!'


	17. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Hermione finally removed her hand from Ginny's mouth after ten minutes. It had taken Ginny ages to calm down after her discovery. After screaming out Draco Malfoy's name, Ginny had started to ask questions loudly, never stopping for breath. Hermione counted herself lucky that no one else was there at the time. After recovering from the initial shock, it didn't take long for Ginny to start questioning her about Draco.

'So when did it happen? _How_ did it happen? I mean it's…it's Malfoy! Oh God! Oh God!' Obviously, Ginny had not yet completely calmed down about the whole Draco situation, since she was still screaming the Slytherin's name like a Banshee.

'Ok, Ginny, I can answer your questions, but you _have_ to quiet down. It's hard enough actually admitting to you about what happened between me and Draco, never mind the entire school.'

'No way am I going to quiet down. Do you have any idea what you have done!?' Lowering her head, Hermione felt shame rush through her.

'So, is he as big they say?'

Sputtering, Hermione stepped back from Ginny as though she had burned her.

'Wh-what!?' Ginny's face actually looked serious! She had to be kidding!

'Oh, come on Hermione, I mean, it's Draco Malfoy. Sure, he's a total bastard but, oh god, he's so gorgeous. And everyone hears all these unbelievably tasty rumors about him. So I just have to ask you…are they true?' Shaking her head in disbelief, Hermione decided that if Ginny was ever going to understand the seriousness of what happened between her and Draco, she would have to start from the beginning.

'Ok, Ginny, I'm going explain this situation, but you have to be serious and not ask me all these questions. I don't think I can handle them right now.'

Nodding her head in agreement, Ginny waited with eager and excited eyes. Hermione realised that she would have to reluctantly tell Ginny other, more intimate parts of what happened so she would understand why. Ginny deserved a good explanation. After all, it wasn't as though Ginny was going to let it go, especially now that she was going to the Yule Ball with her brother. Taking a deep breath, Hermione started to tell her everything. It was going to be a long story.

080

It had taken a lot longer than Hermione had expected to explain the entire story. Not only had she been interrupted by Ginny's annoying 'oooh's' and 'ahhh's,' but she had to put up with countless, embarrassing questions about Draco and his manhood. Considering that Ginny had been so shocked to begin with, Hermione would never have guessed that questions like, _'Does he have as great a body as they say?' and 'What's he like in bed?' 'I bet it was great when he did it like that, wasn't it?'_ would have been asked. They had been endless and completely shameless inquiries about Draco.

After she had explained what had happened, Ginny had just given her a hug. It had been a gesture so small, but for some reason, it made Hermione's eyes glaze over with threatening tears. It had been hell, keeping what had happened to herself and there had been more affection in that embrace than in anything she had felt for a while.

Ginny had promised to keep it to herself and was surprisingly calm about the fact that she was going to the ball with Ron after what had happened between her and Draco. Hermione had told Ginny about calling out another man's name, but thought it would be a bad idea to include the fact that it had been Ron's. Ginny had found this hilariously funny and made a comment on how she would never have expected that kind of sexual deviousness from Hermione.

What Ginny had said stuck a cord inside her. Did people think that she was really that high strung? After all, she was a woman; she got the same sexual feelings as everyone else, and although she wasn't as open about sex as the other female students, she still felt the same way as they did. Of course, not many people would expect to hear that Hermione Granger, Head Girl, had lost her virginity to the most arrogant and sexiest man to have ever entered the walls of Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed at the image in her head of the look on everyone's faces if they were to ever find out. But even if it did come out that she and Draco had slept together, it would most likely be discarded as a rumor, like the one about Draco and Vila. After all, who would believe that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor would have sex? The very idea to some would be preposterous.

But now that Ginny knew, she didn't have to feel as guilty anymore. She would never tell Harry, and especially not Ron; after all they hated Draco Malfoy as much as he did them. For them to find out would mean a devastating outcome. . .one she did not want to be witness to. Hermione decided to put all thoughts of such negative events out of her head. The Yule Ball was coming up and she had a lot of preparing to do if she wanted to make Ron sit up and pay attention once and for all.

080

It wasn't until Thursday after Transfigurations that Hermione found herself, once again, in an uncomfortable position with Draco. It had been the final lesson of the day, and Hermione found that she and Draco were both walking in the same direction toward their rooms. Since their rooms were at the far end of the school, not many other students were going their way, and after a while it had been just the two of them.

The silence was deafening, making Hermione cringe uncomfortably. She could hear Draco's footsteps behind her; they were slow, which was unlike Draco, since he always seemed to take rather long strides in his walk. She had the strange feeling that this was all somehow intentional and he was walking behind her purposely.

'So, why the silent treatment, Granger? Usually you never shut up in lessons what's stopped you now?'

His voice was smooth and calm as he continued the same pace, walking behind her. Biting her lip, Hermione made a decision to just ignore him; it was the best thing to do so he would just leave her alone. If she retaliated, he would get the response he wanted.

'Not in the mood to talk? That's fine. After all, your head must be filled with things like The Christmas Ball and that simpering fool Weasley, who's taking you.' Hermione was surprised that Draco knew about her and Ron and turned around to defend him.

'Don't say things like that about him! He's ten times the man that you'll ever be. Besides, how did you know he was taking me?' Draco raised his eyebrows at her last statement ignoring her previous insult at him.

'He's your lover, isn't he? Why would he not take you to The Ball? Unless there's something you're not telling me.' Cursing silently at her stupid slip up, Hermione forced a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

'It just seemed that you would be too busy with the screaming girl fans in your love life to be interested about the men in mine.' A small humph was rewarded to her from Draco.

'I'm not interested, Granger. You could say I'm just very observant. It just doesn't seem to make sense. If you and Weasley are so passionate about each other, then how come you're only ever seen with Potter? Can you tell me that?'

Hermione ignored the bead of sweat forming on her temple as she tried her best to keep her calm composure.

'Ron and i do not feel the need to flaunt ourselves to prove a point. Unlike you with your women.'

Satisfied that her answer had been convincing and also insulting to Draco, she smiled inwardly at her brilliance. But it had obviously stirred something within Draco. It took him only seconds to grab hold of her wrists and pin her roughly against the wall by them. Draco's eyes gave away no emotion; they were empty, and Hermione would have preferred some emotion, rather than nothing at all.

'You forget so easily, don't you, mudblood? It wasn't so long ago that you were one of my women too.' Flinching at his harsh words, Hermione could feel his grip on her wrists get firmer, causing her light discomfort.

'I was never like the others, Draco, and you know it. If I had been like Vila, would you be acting like this toward a _mudblood_?' Her words had obviously struck a cord inside of him. His grip on her seemed to loosen slightly before tightening once again.

'You're wrong, Granger. You're just like the others; you just haven't learned your place yet and I'm going to make sure that you do.'

Hermione knew before his lips even touched her own that he was going to kiss her. Her plan had been to deny him, to try and pull her head away and scream how much she hated him. But she did not do any of those things. As soon as Draco's lips claimed hers, she was taken back to the passion that they had shared the night she had given herself to him. She had wanted him then and it was no different now.

The hold on her wrists loosened, giving her a chance to pull away. Hermione knew it would be so easy to hit him and run. But she wasn't going to do that. . .not today, at least. As his hands roamed over her breasts with an old familiarity, she could feel herself shudder and sigh against his mouth. The feelings that he evoked inside of her were overwhelming. It was different from before but she couldn't figure out exactly how so.

Draco's lips moved from her lips to the crook of her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste her skin while his hands massaged her eager breasts. Moaning at the sensations, she brought up her now free hands to pull him closer to her. She could feel his erection, hard and powerful through the material of her clothing. Her moans of delight brought Draco's mouth back to her own. How she loved that mouth of his; it was so soft and gentle, and yet it could provoke emotions in her that she thought were impossible.

She couldn't stop herself from saying his name. Her voice was low from the sensations, but also filled with a desire that needed to be fulfilled. She spoke his name intimately as though he truly was her lover and he was the only one who could ever satisfy her the way she wanted. What happened next shocked both her and Draco back to reality.

'Wh-what is this!'

Breaking apart ,Hermione tried to focus her dazed eyes on the feminine voice. It was Draco that recognised who the voice belonged to.

'Vila, what are you doing here?' Draco's voice was still shaken from their love making but it also held a note of extreme annoyance.

'What am I doing here!? I came to see if it was true about you taking Ruby to The Ball. I can't believe you would do this, Draco, especially with a mudblood!' Vila cast a venomous stare at Hermione. 'If it had been Ruby or another Slytherin here with you, Draco, then it wouldn't have been so bad. But a Gryffindor who's not even pureblood! How could you do this? It's disgusting and vile! I'm going to tell everyone about the two of you!'

Tears were in Vila's eyes but there was something else, too. _Contempt for me,_ Hermione realised, suddenly very worried about what would happen if the school were to find out about her and Draco. It was Draco that took control; he stepped forward, getting closer to the hysterical girl.

'Vila, you're not going to tell anyone about what you saw here, do you understand?' Vila started to laugh hysterically at what he had just said. She looked so much like a woman scorned.

'What do you take me for? Do you realise what you've done to me?' Of all the things Hermione expected from Draco, she would have never guessed that he would grin.

'Think about it, Vila. Do you think people will seriously believe you? After all, haven't you been shamed terribly in front of the Slytherins, thrown aside for Ruby? One word from me and you'll be made the laughing stock of the entire school. You're just a woman scorned who had made up these rumors about me before.'

Vila's face fell at his words. She realised that everything he said had been true. No one would believe her and they would laugh in her face. Hermione could feel relief flow through her as Vila slowly turned her heel to walk away but not before casting Hermione a vicious look.

Draco relaxed his body and breathed in slowly trying to take in what had just happened. Hermione didn't know why she went up to him or rested her hands on his shoulders comfortingly, and she was shocked when he turned around slowly to take her into his arms. He felt so warm against her, and his protective hold made her imagine what it would be like to fall asleep in his arms once again. But she knew how close they had come to being caught out, how close she had come to breaking Ron's and Harry's hearts. She knew what had to be done.

'Draco...' His head adjusted so he could look into her eyes. 'We have to stop this.' Draco's eyes remained the same and she knew that she had her answer. It was too dangerous, especially now that Vila knew.

After she moved away from Draco's arms, she walked back to her dormitory slowly. This time she didn't hear his footsteps behind her. It was well after midnight when she finally heard his room door close.


	18. The Ball

**The Ball**

The night that all of Hogwart's students had been anticipating had finally arrived. The Yule ball was less than an hour away and Hermione was just adding the finishing touches to her ensemble.

Her dress was long and flowing, lightly brushing the floor. The colours were those of Gryffindor making her stunning features stand out even more than they already did that night. She hadn't applied any make up to her face, she didn't think that it was really needed. Her dress did more for her than what any blusher, gloss or mascara could ever do.

Deciding that her hair would look better down Hermione let her long locks fall loosely down her bare back. Her dress was backless and strapless which showed more skin than Hermione had actually intended. But the sales assistant had assured her that it had practically been made for her.

Checking the time Hermione decided it was about time to meet Ron. They had agreed to meet just before seven at the Gryffindor common room. They had found out that Harry had found a date to ball without their help after all. Harry hadn't told them who it was which added to the suspense even more. Checking her appearance once more Hermione left her dormitory and made her way to the common room.

080

Ron was waiting for her right on time. He was dressed in long robes she had seen him wear at last years Ball. It was understandable that Ron hadn't bought anything new for the occasion, with the amount of people in his family it was understandable that he couldn't afford to splash out. _He still looks wonderful though,_ she mused to herself.

She had obviously caught Ron's attention as he was looking directly at her, a awed expression on his face. Smiling at his sweetness and how he had offered her his arm, Hermione reached up to lightly place a kiss on his cheek. This caused him to blush madly and smile at her with that goofy expression which she loved. But to her the kiss hadn't felt like one she would give to a lover but one she would give to a friend or even a brother.

Frowning, Hermione pushed away all negative thoughts about tonight and Ron out of her head. She was going to enjoy herself and forget all about her worries and troubles. Her and Ron started to make their way to where the ball was being held. All the other students were flocking in the same direction also. Voices rose high into the air making the atmosphere a friendly and happy one.

The ball room was filled with students dancing in their couples and the cheery music playing in the background added to the occasion. Hermione looked around trying to take in who was with who and to see where Harry was.

Her gaze collided with Vila Lethorne's who was standing with a male seventh year Slytherin Hermione did not know the name of. Vila's eyes narrowed at Hermione, all the rage of hell was contained inside of them. Deciding to ignore Vila and her childish grudge she decided to enjoy the night and included herself in the cheery conversation Ron was having with the other Gryffindors.

080

Harry had arrived soon after with Luna of all people on his arm. Hermione was shocked to see that the strange girl scrubbed up nicely and that her and Harry were obviously having a great time together. It was good to see that Harry was finally allowing himself to have fun and that Luna was bringing out a less serious side to him. It wasn't until eight that Hermione had to witness something she had been dreading all night.

She had just finished dancing with Ron when she saw that at the far side of the room Draco was standing with the other Slytherin's and Ruby Eaglefire was right next to him. Ruby's long black hair was tied up and she wore a slimming red dress that left little to the imagination. Hermione had to admit that Ruby had stunning features and could see why Draco would ask her to the The Ball. _But then again he has been sleeping with her for months,_ a vicious voice jibed in her mind.

Wincing at the cruel words Hermione let her gaze lift up to Draco who was, as usual, talking to Crabbe and Goyle. His long, expensive black and green robes seemed to shimmer in the dim light. She didn't expect him to look up and catch her eyes with his own. Hermione knew that she should look away but something just wouldn't let her. Draco's gaze ran down her body, taking in her appearance, his eyes shone with an emotion that was quickly beaten down as Draco turned abruptly away from her sight.

Feeling dismay at his reaction Hermione walked slowly over to Ron but was stopped when a hand rested firmly on her shoulder. Hermione turned to see it was a very solemn looking Ginny.

'Hermione why are you doing this?' The question was enough to send a shiver up her spine but she remained silent.

'Can't you see what happening? If you carry on like this Hermione you're going to fall in love with him. There's only heartache in your future if that happens, that's why you have to stop before it gets out of hand.'

Hermione couldn't help the images of her and Draco flow through her mind. Their first kiss under the tree, the night she spent crying out with sheer pleasure in his arms, the way he could match her fury with his own. And how he had used her like Ruby and Vila as an object for his lust. It was all too much to take and Hermione had to bite down on her lip to stop the wretched tears from flowing.

'Oh god Ginny, I think it's already too late.'

The tears threatened to overflow and Hermione quickly rushed away from Ginny and made her excuse to Ron that she needed to get some fresh air for a while. Ron hadn't noticed her tears since the room was dim and nodded his head telling her he would see her in a while. She had never felt so horrid in her life. Here she was with Ron and she couldn't stop thinking about another man. Running for the gardens Hermione finally let her warm tears flow when she was finally alone.

080

It took Hermione twenty minute's to compose herself after her quick departure from the ball. The revelation that she might of actually fallen for Draco was enough to shake her for the entire night. She didn't want to go back to the ball all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend that nothing had ever happened between her and Draco. But she knew that she had to go back, for Ron's sake.

When she re-entered the large room she spotted Ron talking with Harry and Luna. Taking a deep breath she straightened her dress and made her way towards them. She looked exactly the same before she had burst into tears, it had only taken a cleaning spell to get rid of the tear stains marking her cheeks. When she rejoined them once again Ron looked at her with questioning eyes.

'Are you alright Hermione? You didn't look so well earlier did the fresh air help?' His face was filled with so much concern that Hermione had to beat down the overwhelming guilt rising inside her.

'Yes I feel much better now. I'm sorry for rushing away like that I didn't mean to leave you.'

'Don't worry about it. As long as you're alright that's all that matters.' Hating his kind words Hermione forcibly smiled and let Ron link arms with her.

'Would you like to dance again?'

Hermione couldn't think of anything she would rather do less at the moment. But she didn't want to ruin the evening for Ron especially since she had practically asked him to The Ball. Even if she didn't feel for him what she did for Draco, whatever that was, she wanted to make sure Ron enjoyed the night.

'I'd love to.'

Allowing Ron to escort her onto the main part of the floor where all the other couples were dancing, she let him take her hands into his. The song was an upbeat one which was good, she wasn't in the mood for a slow song at that current moment in time. But of course what she wanted was never what she got as the song ended and a more romantic one filled the air. Cursing the band that had been hired for the occasion Hermione felt Ron's pace slow down, he obviously intended on dancing through this song.

'Hermione?' He said her name so softly that it was almost impossible to hear over the music.

'Yes?' There was a long pause, for a moment she didn't think that he had heard her. But eventually he spoke.

'Why did you want me to bring you here tonight?'

She didn't know what to say. Why was he asking her a question like that? But then again it was a perfectly understandable question. He wanted to know why she had approached him, why she had dropped such obvious hints. What was she supposed to say? _Because I'm hung up on Draco Malfoy and I thought you would take my mind off him. You know Draco Malfoy the Slytherin who has made our life hell for seven years._ No the truth was definitely not an option. So she said the first thing she could think of.

'Because I like you Ron. Why else would I want you to bring me?'

A smile was instantly on Ron's face and Hermione felt like screaming at her stupidity. Why had she said that? She had a chance to get out of the predicament and she had totally blown it! _Stupid, stupid girl,_ she hissed to herself. Ginny was right, why was she doing this? The song was coming to an end and Hermione felt Ron's hold on her loosen. It was then that she saw Draco and Ruby locked together dancing not too far away. Ruby was looking up at Draco through her long silky lashes as though he was a god and Draco seemed to be oblivious to her adoration of him. He carried on dancing while she moved closer eventually capturing his lips with her own.

It was too much for Hermione to take as a vile feeling of jealousy bubbled up inside her. Turning her head away from the two of them Hermione was glad when Ron finally moved her off the dance floor and back to the others. The rest of the night seemed to go past in a blur…unlike her jealousy.

080

It was midnight when the Ball finally ended and Hermione gave a sigh of relief that it was all over. The vision of Draco and Ruby was burned into her mind and she couldn't wait to throw something. Ron had insisted on walking her to the dormitory room but she had refused as politely as possible.

She never expected Ron to lean down and place a sweet kiss on her lips. Hermione was surprised that Ron was a good kisser! Because of her shock the kiss went on longer than it was probably intended, as she made no move to pull away. It felt nice to be held close like this, to be near such warmth. But the person she wished she could share this moment with wasn't there and never would be. Finally she saw sense and moved her lips away from Ron's hating the fact that she had let him prolong the kiss.

'Goodnight Hermione.' He spoke the words with a note of satisfaction in his voice. Turning away Hermione nodded.

'Yes. I'll see you tomorrow.'

After finally getting back to her room Hermione sat down on the bed and put her head into her hands. The night had gone terribly. It was supposed to have been a night of new beginnings, a night were her and Ron finally started something special. But it had only shown her how little she had moved on from Draco Malfoy.

The image of him and Ruby kissing snuck into her mind making her clench her hands tightly, jealousy taking over. Hermione had never felt this way about Draco and Vila. Most likely because Vila was just a lost and naïve girl. Where as Ruby was experienced and had a fiery reputation. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwart's. Slamming her fists on the bed Hermione felt frustrated tears start to pour down her cheeks once again. Hating that she was showing weakness Hermione wiped them away and fought back the rest.

She never heard the adjoining door to Draco's room open, but she did hear it close with a rather loud bang. Looking up she saw Draco standing there, he was still in his Slytherin coloured robes. There was something about Draco when she looked up at him, he seemed as though he was restraining something and he was as mad as hell about it too.

Hermione stood up but didn't say a word, hoping that traces of her tears did not show on her face. Draco was the first to talk. His words were hard and venomous as he spoke them.

'You kissed him.'

Hermione was initially shocked at the blunt statement at first. But then as his words began to sink in she felt her hands clench. How dare he speak so harshly of her actions when he was no better.

'You kissed _her.'_

Eyes narrowing Draco approached her quickly, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. This time Hermione didn't try to fight back at him, she let him capture her in his arms and she stayed there staring up at his beautiful face set alight with a angry passion and furious jealousy.

'He can't have you. You were mine first.'

Closing her eyes at his possessive words Hermione felt herself falling into a darkness that she couldn't be saved from. She had tried to escape him, tried to ignore him but it hadn't worked. All that she wanted was to loose herself in him so that she could never be found. As if he could hear her thoughts Draco brought his lips only inches away from her own.

'Hermione…I can't give you love. But I can give you this,' he pushed his hard and fierce need between her thighs making her moan.

'This and tonight. As many nights as we want. Don't deny yourself from me any longer.'

Aching desire pushed through any remaining barrier that she was holding against Draco as she felt herself shatter in his arms. She reached out to him and brought him roughly against her hungry lips. She had restrained herself against her basic needs for far too long and she had no intention of holding back any longer.

Tonight she would revel in the unearthly pleasure he would torment her with.


	19. Midnight Delights

**Midnight Delights**

Hermione's cries had become hoarse and dry as her lover's hot seed exploded into her powerfully for the second time that night.

Letting her legs unfold weakly from Draco's hips, Hermione fell back onto the bed - desperately trying to stay conscious after the mind shattering orgasm she had just experienced. She hadn't expected Draco to be ready for a second round so soon after the first.

She had been incredibly aroused when he had grown hard again only a few minutes after he had taken her to the edge of consciousness. Hermione had practically trembled with an orgasm in his arms before he had managed to swiftly enter her. She smiled remembering how the second time had been even wilder than the first.

When she had kissed him, Draco had responded with such a force that it took her breath away. He had practically ripped off her dress saying he would not take her when she was wearing such colours. Gryffindor colours.

She had responded with equal vigour by shifting his robes quickly wanting to feel his bare flesh against her own.

They had hardly made it to the bed before Draco had pulled her to him and entered her so fiercely that it had hurt a little. But the pain had soon subsided and her cries of pleasure had filled the room spurring Draco along even more. The first time had simply been to quench their thirst for each other. Hermione had little time to regain her breath when Draco's body crushed hers as he took her in animalistic lust. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively and she joined him in his powerful thrusts.

His eyes had reflected all the lust and fiery passion of a man who desperately craved release. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself into an upright position so that she could move with Draco more freely. Draco had whispered dark and lustful words in her ear that made her quiver with sinful delight. The things he said that he would do to her sounded physically impossible. But oh, how wrong she had been!

He had made her come over and over again, making her gasp and cry out in blissful delight. Draco had performed sexual acts on her she hadn't even known existed until that very night. It was only at the end when she couldn't take the pleasure anymore that Draco had finally climaxed - taking her with him in a whirlpool of satisfaction.

Blushing at the memories of what she had done, Hermione buried her face in the soft pillow hoping that Draco didn't notice her embarrassed state. Draco's weight had moved from on top of her and he was now resting propped up on one elbow at her side. His lazy hand moved up and down her body, which was still shaking from the aftermath of their feral sex. As if sensing her sudden embarrassment at what she had just taken part in, Draco moved close to her so he could whisper huskily in her ear.

'There's no need for that my little Gryffindor. You were fantastic; I've never come so hard in my life.'

Hermione felt herself grow even redder at his words. But a part of her filled up with pride with the knowledge that she had given as well as taken from him. Slowly turning around to face him, Hermione looked up into the eyes of her lover. His dark grey eyes were calm and filled with the satisfaction of a cat that had gotten the richest cream.

'Well that's kind of the other way round,' She mused trying to suppress a giggle at her naughty thought.

'I can say the same thing to you mister Slytherin. I've never experienced anything quite like tonight.'

A triumphant grin spread across Draco's features as he moved his face down to capture her lips with his. The kiss was slow and languid as he took his time to explore her mouth with his hot tongue. Moaning, Hermione opened her mouth willingly to him as she ran her hands through his surprisingly soft and ruffled hair. Finally ending the kiss, Draco moved away and observed her body intensely.

'I was right. You were wasted on the weasel. He could never give you what I can.'

Tensing at his words Hermione felt guilt rise up in her about Ron. She had let him kiss her less than two hours ago and here she was in the arms of the enemy. Lowering her eyes in guilt, Hermione heard Draco take in a sharp breath.

'You're not still _thinking_ about him are you? After what has just happened here? In this bed?'

Hearing the raw annoyance in Draco's voice, Hermione turned away from him refusing to speak about Ron while she was in this condition. However, it was obvious that Draco was not going to let it go as he grabbed her roughly, turning her back over to him.

'I won't have it!' He snapped, 'You can tell him it's over. You belong to me now and I won't share you, especially with a Weasel!'

Her eyes widened at his sudden uncalled for, verbal attack on Ron. Pulling her arm from his, Hermione sat up and pulled the falling covers up around her exposed body.

'And I suppose that _you_ will be making the same sacrifice?'

Draco's eyes narrowed with confusion at the meaning of her words.

'What are you talking about? Sacrifice?'

Making a disgusted sound in her throat, Hermione moved to the other side of the bed not wanting to be near the arrogant man at that moment.

'I'm talking about Ruby. Are you going to call things off with her, will you make the same sacrifice that you're asking of me?'

Draco's face changed from that of confusion to one of annoyance. Getting out of bed, he started to pick up pieces of his scattered clothing not once turning around to meet Hermione's questioning eyes. Quickly dressing, Draco stormed off to the other side of the room to the door. Flinging open the door, Draco turned around to look directly at her - anger flared in his features.

'For you're information Granger, I have _never_ slept with Ruby. That was a wild accusation started by Vila when she found out I wasn't asking her to the Ball. I'm not common Mudblood filth. I've only ever had one lover at a time. Shocked are we Granger?'

And with that, he slammed the door shut leaving a shocked and ashamed Hermione on the other side.

080

Rolling over to her other side, Hermione decided it was no use. She couldn't sleep. It had been over an hour since Draco had stormed out of her room and she was feeling terrible. The look on Draco's face had been one of anger and a vague hint of hurt. She had not expected that reaction to her question and kicked herself for assuming the worse. 

'But what the hell was I suppose to think?!' She fumed to herself. 'How was I supposed to know there was a minute honest side to Draco. I mean…it's Draco! Mister "Pureblood playboy"!'

Groaning, Hermione slammed her fist into the mattress trying to stop thinking about how stupid she had been. For the first time in a while she had actually been happy in Draco's arms. When he had thrust into her, she had felt so utterly complete and she knew there was nothing she wanted more in the world. Sighing Hermione got out of bed and started to pace the floor. A habit she would probably never break – much to the dismay of her bedroom floor.

Draco was less than ten footsteps away and she couldn't stop thinking about him. What she had said had been wrong, yes, but nobody could blame her. The rumors about Draco were usually true so why should she have doubted this one?

'Damn it! It's not my fault!'

She cried out with determination showing on her resolute face. Walking towards the adjoining door, she chanted a powerful unlocking spell. She wasn't going to let Draco have the final word! No chance in hell would she let a Slytherin make her feel bad. Entering the room, she saw that the lights were on and that Draco was sitting in a chair at the far side of the room reading. Draco, looking up with a thoroughly surprised expression, clenched his fists around the book. His eyes darkened when he saw who it was.

'I have nothing to say to you, _Mudblood_, so get out.'

Turning back to his book, he continued to read as if she was no longer there. Hermione gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to yell at him.

'Look Draco, I know what I said was wrong but…well can you blame me? I mean you're hardly known for your acts of chastity are you? Who knew you were a nun at heart?' 

Biting her lower lip in self-control, Hermione prayed that her words wouldn't wound him even more. Though he hadn't shown it, Hermione knew that he had been slightly upset with her opinion of him - especially after he had spent two solid hours showing her that heaven existed. If anything, his ego was severely damaged.

'And I suppose that you have the right to preach to me Granger? After all, wasn't it you that jumped into another's bed so quickly after warming mine?'

Wanting so much to tell him that she had never slept with Ron, Hermione decided that now wasn't the time. If he were to find out that she had set him up then his pride would take another terrible beating. Crossing her arms, she stood firm and refused to move from the spot she was in or lose eye contact.

'You don't know what really happened between Ron and me. You can't make those kind of accusations at me.'

'You mean like the way you accused me?' Draco spat back, his voice low but venomous.

'I admit I was wrong to judge you Draco. That's what I'm here for. To say that…well…I'm,' a five lettered word. It meant she had to give ground but hell; she'd already stepped over the line of reasonable by storming into his bedroom. 

'Sorry.'

She knew that she was going to regret the word later on. After all, how often did a Gryffindor apologise to a Slytherin? As if sleeping with one wasn't bad enough..

He would love the fact that the best friend of Harry Potter had asked him to forgive her. Even though she knew she was in the wrong, a part of her had been very reluctant to say that word to him.

'Did I just hear you right Granger? Did you just apologise to me?'

His voice was filled with triumph and delight. Clenching her fists, Hermione decided that she wasn't going to stick around to listen to him gloating. Turning her back to him, she started to stomp her way out of the room but was pulled back by two strong arms.

'Now, now there's no need to get upset is there? I was only playing with you.'

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he stood behind her, his lips moving slowly down her neck. Trying not to sigh at the electric sensations, she bit her lower lip trying to make her body immune to his advances. It wasn't working. Draco had turned her around to meet him and his hands were slowly unfastening the tie on her robe.

'I'm guessing that you're still not wearing anything underneath?'

Shuddering, Hermione leaned up against him for support as his mouth moved from her neck up to her lips. A part of her was now glad that she had apologised since she was now going to be taken back up to the pinnacle of pleasure. Letting herself melt into his kiss, she felt her robe slip away from her body leaving her completely exposed to Draco's hungry eyes.

But instead of feeling embarrassed and trying to cover herself up, she allowed Draco to take her in his powerful arms and carry her over to his bed. Laying her down on the green and black sheets, Draco quickly discarded his boxers and moved onto her naked body.

'We have unfinished business.'

He whispered in her ear as he turned her around so her back was facing him. Lifting her hips up to meet his, he thrust into her hard and swiftly making her move along with him. The sensations were amazing and Hermione was almost certain that this could be her new favourite position.

As Draco's lower body moved against hers she felt his hands move up to her breasts and start to massage them. Letting short moans escape her lips, Hermione felt her elbows giving way thanks to Draco's long powerful movements. It was then that Draco's arm scooped her up by the waist and held her up against his body. Grateful at his small gesture, Hermione felt the rhythm of their movements get faster and harder. Throwing her head back, Hermione grabbed at the sheets trying desperately not to come so soon.

But Draco's thrusts were so powerful and penetrating that she couldn't help the sensations that had been building up to come out. Draco must have also been close to the edge as only seconds later, a hoarse cry escaped his throat and he collapsed on top of her.

Loving the warmth that flowed from Draco's body and into her own, Hermione couldn't help but give a cry of dismay as he moved away from her. Sensing her disapproval of his sudden detachment from her body, Draco reached out and pulled her against his chest. The aftermath had begun to fade and Hermione could feel reality start to slowly slip back. Curling further into Draco's body, she closed her eyes and forced any negative thoughts and questions out of her head. They could wait until tomorrow. All that mattered was tonight.

She could feel his hands softly running up and down her back, sending a delicious shiver up her spine. Even though she wasn't ready for him just yet, she couldn't deny the arousing emotions he could set her alight with. When Draco's hand stopped moving, she looked up to see him staring down at her. His eyes were showed extreme curiosity.

'You never answered my question.'

Frowning, Hermione stretched out and let her legs entwine with his own. Moving up against his body, she ran her hand lightly through his tussled hair.

'What question?'

Rolling his eyes at her, he removed her hand from as hair and linked her fingers to his own.

'It's either the weasel or me.'

She had hoped that he would have forgotten about their earlier conversation – she hoped he wouldn't bring Ron back up. After all, she really hadn't been in a proper relationship with him like Draco believed. They had only shared a kiss.

'Draco you don't understand. Me and Ron…were just friends, nothing more.' He obviously didn't believe her by the unconvinced expression on his face.

'Well if that's how you treat your friends, I should be telling you to stay away from pothead too. Don't take me for a fool. I know that you are lovers, you practically admitted it the night you came into my room with that…garment on.'

Realising that her plan to get back at Draco had blown up in her face, Hermione then decided that he would have to know the truth.

'No, that's not true. I've never had sex with Ron. I've never had sex with anyone except you. That night I came into your room…it was just a plan.' Cringing at the bewildered expression on Draco's face she forced herself to continue.

'You had visited me a few nights before. I thought it had been a dream but then I realised it hadn't been. I wanted to get back at you when I called out Ron's name. But I never meant for it to go as far as it did. Ron has never nor will ever be my lover.'

Lowering her head Hermione couldn't bring herself to look up at Draco.

'Well at least the truth is out.' An unconvinced voice in her head suggested. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione realised that Draco was probably fighting back all of hell's fury. It came as a surprise when she realised that Draco had remained silent not saying a word and she was even more surprised when she looked up, to see that Draco's face held a hint of annoyance but also a faint hint of amusement. Not sure how to react, she unwrapped herself from his body and moved away slowly only to be pulled back.

'It's no wonder I've been craving you for so long.,' he growled into her ear, 'you're practically a Slytherin!'

'You're…you're not angry with me?' She asked her voice high and nervous.

Draco's eyes darkened. 'Of course i'm angry with you Granger, after all you did deceive me and mislead me into believing it was Ron who you wanted. I won't let you get away with trying to make a fool of me so easily. But i admire the fact that you stood up to me, not many women have tried and succeeded.' Pushing her beneath him and into the soft sheets he grinned at her sexily, making her inner thighs wet. 'I'm going to have to punish you for that.'

She couldn't help smiling up at him seductively as she parted her thighs allowing him entrance. She knew he would be true to his word, he wouldn't let her get away with making him look foolish. After all he _was_ Draco Malfoy. But none of it mattered at that moment. It was early morning and the next day she would have to face the rest of the school as Hermione Granger – the head girl. But as Draco slid into her wetness, she forgot about

everything except the sensations flowing through her willing body.

**Sanura360 **– Awww your evil, but then again I must be as well since I did this to Ron 

**Toxxic-hugs** – He's not someone who any girl would get over easily, at least that's what I think.

**Swimming-Gal** – Well that is a real compliment for me! To hear from people how much they enjoy reading this makes me smile. Thank you, what a lovely review.

**Draco Lover** – I try to be the best writer I can, hopefully I'll be writing lots more in the near future.

**DracozSlytherinPrincess **– Well I can't say anything for sure yet, but at least things are slowly progressing.

**Superuki** – You can bet that there will be repercussions to what has happened. Hermione knows this but just can't help herself.

**Purplejuniormints**/**YourBeautifulDisaster/dhr fan/Infectious Addiction/Lonely Beat/ FallFromGrace1191/Pheonix Flame01/cerealxkiller **– Thanks you guys all your reviews were great!

**Iluv2dance** – Well I'm glad you're enjoying this and hope you liked this chapter. Things are heating up now since everyone was asking me for more 'action,' lol.

**Angelfaith3** – Did this live up to your expectations? It was mostly lemon but I felt like writing something heated. Hopefully it was what everyone has been waiting for and yea I feel bad for Ron right now too. But have faith in me!

**Politik780 **– You predicted right, lemons!

**DAISY** – Everyone is feeling bad for Ron right now which I understand. But at least Draco and Hermione are 'doing their thing' as you put it lol.

**Anofeelings** – I agree Ron always gets hurt it's like an unwritten rule. Everyone was eager for Draco and Hermione to get back together and I could have waited a bit longer but it just seemed the right time.

**Aaliyahforever **– It's going to get more intense I can promise you!

**StrawberryxRamune **– Lol. I'm glad you think this is realistic I'm trying to stay as true to the characters as I can. Thanks for the review.

**Pink-strawberries **– I try my best to please. It's good you think this story has a little of every genre. Thanks for the review.

**Trc4eva** – Sorry that the last few chapters were not entertaining enough for you. But as you can see I had to write them to lead up to the good stuff. Thanks for your reviews!

**AureliaMalfoy** – Yes there will be consequences starting from the next chapter. But you'll have to wait to find out!

**Rupertsgirlie **– I thought it would be different to pair Harry with Luna just because I didn't wan to be too predictable since this is an AU. Yea I like Ron too but I just love Draco.

**Yuki Asao** – This is Draco were talking about it wouldn't be like him to admit his love for her. They are just becoming lovers again it takes time, especially for Draco. Thank you for the review!

**Erytha** – You're going to have to keep reading. But I can tell you your predictions aren't too far off. That's all I'm saying.

**Nienna Yevatil** – Thank you. Always nice to hear from a new reviewer!

**Rizahawkeye21** – It is kind of sad but also a little happy at the same time since they are now lovers again. Everyone is worried about Ron which is sweet I'm glad I made his character likable.

**Greengrass** – Yes, a jealous Draco is a sexy one. Yum!

**DBZfanalways **– This is Draco Malfoy were talking about and lets face it he's not the nicest guy in the world. This is why I love writing him. But yeah he's a git.

**DaOnLeeSam **– Thanks for the review. More will be mentioned about Ron in the next chapter this was just a lemon.

**Shadothe** – Well Vila will be in the next chapter so you'll learn more about her motives. Lol, well Hermione's only ever dealt with men like Ron and Viktor never anyone like Draco Malfoy. It's why I love writing this couple so many possibilities.

**Cherbi161** – Well I hope you do well on your exams. I remember when I was at school and college I hated exams they take away your social life. Anyway whenever you get round to reading this chapter tell me what you think.

**Ducky** – I thought a little jealousy was in order that way the passion is so much more explosive. Thanks for the review.

**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX** – Everything is coming together and there is only a few more chapters to come before I end this. So you'll get the answers you want pretty soon.

**Ashley-Paige **– It's a double-edged sword I guess. We like Ron but want Draco and Hermione to be together, what can you do? I try to please everyone and hopefully the outcome will be satisfying.


	20. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

'I have to go now.'

'No you don't.'

'Stop saying that! Yes I…oh!'

Letting herself fall down onto the soft bed Hermione couldn't help but cry out as Draco's fingers teased her without mercy. She had been trying to leave for the past ten minutes and every time she had attempted to get up she had been met with resistance from Draco.

In the early hours of the morning they had fallen asleep in each others arms their bodies happily exhausted by their vigorous workout. It had been less than an hour ago when Hermione had woken thanks to the sun rays in her eyes. She had also decided to wake Draco, but in a much more nicer way. Her mouth and tongue had definitely made him happy.

He had woke with a groan and a very satisfied smirk on his lips. Smiling at the memory she realised that Draco was still persistent in keeping her captive.

'Draco…please,' her voice caught in her throat thanks to the pleasure Draco's fingers inflicted on her. 'You have to let me go shower and change.'

'After this mornings performance Granger I feel indebted to you. I won't let you go until I have paid you back in full.'

Allowing his mouth to capture her own Hermione sighed. There was no use trying to reason with him, he wasn't going to let her go and to be honest she really didn't want to leave him either. Feeling his hard arousal she felt herself shiver with anticipation. Her shower could wait, but her lust for Draco Malfoy couldn't.

080

It was hard enough keeping her eyes open never mind listening to Snape talk about advanced potions. Hermione had to admit that her night with Draco had been amazing but she was now paying the price. Thanks to the lack of sleep Hermione found it hard to keep her eyes focused on the text book in front of her. She also found that even though she was suffering from last night's activities, Draco most certainly wasn't!

He had waltzed into the room with Crabbe and Goyle as he always did and sat down near the back of the room. No signs of exhaustion showed anywhere on his magnificently flawless features which made Hermione slightly annoyed. She would give anything to have the stamina that Draco had. She would also give anything not to have the hideous dark rings under her eyes.

Sighing Hermione forced herself to listen to Snape and ignore the fact that Ron kept looking her way every five minuets. At some point in the day she would have to let him down gently. Tell him that she had enjoyed his company at the Ball but she had felt nothing but sisterly love in the kiss.

After Draco had finally let her go Hermione had been thinking of a way to let Ron know that nothing could happen between them. It had taken her a while to figure out what she would say to him, but she was confident that Ron would understand. More than anything her and Ron were friends and she didn't want to loose that, she wanted to keep him and Harry in her life forever.

Deciding that the sooner to let Ron know was the better Hermione made a promise that she would tell him straight after potions. Suppressing a yawn Hermione kept her head down, she didn't want Draco to notice the effect he'd had on her, especially when he looked so damn perfect!

After the lesson had ended Hermione had waited for Ron and Harry to pack up their things. She let her eyes meet with Draco's for a slight second, seeing a secret message of lust in his dark grey pools, Hermione had to fight a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

Forcing all thoughts of Draco out of her head Hermione let her eyes settle on Ron. After Harry left her and Ron alone she would finally tell him that she valued him more as a friend than as a lover. Taking a deep breath Hermione summoned up her Gryffindor courage.

080

It was now official.

She, Hermione Granger, was a bitch.

After telling Ron that they would be better as friends she was heartbroken to see the sad expression on his face. He hadn't looked her in the eye as she told him how she truly felt, which had made it harder for her to get the correct words out.

After what seemed like an eternity Ron had finally raised his pain filled eyes to hers and forcibly smiled. The sad smile had made Hermione fight back tears threatening to overflow. _She_ had been the one to ask Ron to the Ball and _she_ had been the one to let him kiss her. It was all her fault that Ron had gotten false hope and she would never be able to forgive herself for it.

Sighing. Hermione rested her head in the cradle of her arms. It had been an hour since it had happened and she had decided to shut herself away in the library so she could have some alone time with her thoughts. Of course that wasn't the only reason, there was another person she was trying to keep a good distance with, Draco.

After he had finally agreed to let her go that morning she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. How he had kissed her, how he had touched her and how he had made love to her. The memories came flooding back causing a faint smile to form on her lips. He really was an amazing lover, even if he was a little demanding.

The sound of footsteps broke Hermione from her daydream and set her back down in the current moment. Looking back down at the book Hermione noticed that the footsteps had stopped and a large shadow was hovering above her. The voice that spoke to her was evidence that her day showed no signs of brightening up.

'Well hello there mudblood. I'm curious, so please tell me, how is it being Draco's whore?'

_Vila,_ Hermione muttered to herself, it just had to be _Vila_. Realising that she would have to walk carefully Hermione turned her head up to look into the Slytherin girls blue eyes. Forcing a smile Hermione used her most pleasant voice.

'Why I don't know Vila. Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?'

Hermione knew that it wasn't the smartest thing to say and by the look on Vila's face Hermione had a feeling that she should have kept her mouth closed. She had never been in this kind of situation before. Voldermort looked like a walk in the park compared to this crazy girl.

'How _dare_ you say such a thing to me mudbood. I don't know what you have done to Draco, but you can rest assured that there is no way in Hades I am going to let this insult to the pureblood name continue.'

With a final glare Vila stormed past Hermione pushing into her roughly. Feeling a sharp pierce at the back of her neck Hermione jumped at the pain. Rubbing her neck gently Hermione glared after the girl, wondering what Draco had seen in such a lunatic.

080

Undoing the top button of her blouse Hermione looked around the room at the other students. In the past hour the rooms temperature must have risen over fifty degrees and no' one seemed to be bothered at all. _I must just be having a hot flush,_ Hermione thought fanning herself with her hand.

Staring at the clock Hermione waited anxiously for charms to finish she could go and stick her head in a freezer. The heat was running through her entire body making small beads of sweat form on her forehead. Resisting the urge to tear off each inch of her clothing Hermione swept her gaze across the room again to see if there were any windows open.

As she observed her surroundings she caught a glimpse of Draco's pale blonde hair. He was sitting a few rows away from her next to Crabbe and Goyle making notes with his quill. Laying her cheek against her hand Hermione took in Draco's magnificent features.

His hair had grown since he had started his seventh year but was still swept back in Draco fashion. Running her eyes over his face she noted how smooth and fair his skin was and how he would occasionally wet his thick pink lips before he spoke. Watching Draco shift from his position Hermione saw a faint trace of his muscles ripple beneath his thin Slytherin robes.

Feeling her breath quicken she remembered how his body had looked moving powerfully above her own. How his eyes had shown all the crazed passion and lust of a wild animal. Suppressing a small moan of arousal Hermione felt herself grow incredibly wet at the arousing memories. She felt the heat of her body pool down to her thighs making her bite down hard on her lip trying to push away the uncontrollable lust now pulsing through her.

_What's wrong with me?_ She screamed internally desperately trying to push her lust for Draco away. _Whatever it is I can't control it! I have to stop before I throw myself at him across the room! _

Hearing the bell ring indicating the end of the lesson Hermione gave up a silent prayer of thanks as she started to collect her things. Giving a desperate look in Draco's direction she blushed when his eyes met with her lust crazed ones. As the heat intensified Hermione decided it was best to get out the room before she did something stupid. Tearing her gaze from his she made a beeline for the door praying that no' one had noticed her behaviour.

Walking quickly down the halls Hermione couldn't wretch herself away for the suddenly strong urges for Draco. Her thighs were wet with her desire and she was sure that her face was flushed with arousal. Keeping her head down Hermione panicked on what to do next. The only thing she could think of was Draco and vivid thoughts of him plunging deep into her.

Reaching an empty corridor Hermione leaned against the wall her chest heaving trying to take in deep breaths. Whatever was happening to her wasn't normal and she had no idea what to do. All she wanted was Draco to take her roughly, then and there. Moaning, Hermione felt her hand fall loosely down to her breasts imagining it was Draco who was cupping and massaging them.

'Oh Draco…'

'What do you think your doing Granger! Your in sight of the whole bloody school. Anyone could see you!'

Turning her head in the direction of the shocked voice Hermione felt her body react to it's owner.

'Draco…' Her voice was husky with sex and for the first time in her life she saw Draco Malfoy at a loss for words. His eyes were wide with shock and his wonderful mouth hung open slightly in surprise. The sight of him sent Hermione into a frenzy, all rational thoughts were pushed aside as she pulled him towards her ravishing his soft, sensual lips.

At first his lips were still against her persistent ones and for a moment it seemed as though he was going to push her away. After he had recovered from Hermione's sudden sexual attack on him he relaxed pulling close to his hard body. Delving her hands into his silky hair Hermione felt her body go wild with lust. Reaching down she pushed his robes aside and rubbed her hand over his throbbing erection. Pulling away from her Draco eyed their surroundings to see if anyone had caught sight of them.

'No, not here.' He muttered grabbing her hand and heading for the closet door…a closet. If she hadn't been filled with the urge to shag Draco Malfoy senseless Hermione had a feeling that she would have objected to having sex in such a strange place.

Shutting the door Draco turned to a very frustrated Hermione. Sensing her need for release he quickly shed himself of his robes and pushed her roughly against the wall.

'I didn't know that I had this kind of effect on you.' He murmured sexily with a hint of arrogance. Loving the sound of his voice Hermione began to run small, hot kisses down his throat.

'I understand it,' she moaned against his smooth skin, 'but for some reason I want you so much.'

The confession that she wanted him was all that Draco needed. Pulling down her soaked panties Draco freed himself and pushed into her with such a force that Hermione felt herself thrown roughly against the wall. Lifting up her legs she wrapped them around his waist as he thrust powerfully into her.

Hermione didn't know if it was the spontaneity of the act, or if it was because she secretly loved it when Draco was dominant but something made this time better than any other she had shared with him. She could hear her own voice calling out his name telling him to go _faster!_ _Harder!_ A part of her was surprised that she would demand such a thing, but another part screamed _yes!_ It was that part that was taking control, making her cries louder and louder until Draco had to cover her mouth with his own to stop the lusty moaning.

Cupping her buttocks Draco drove harder into her small moans issuing from his throat. Loving the feel of him inside of her Hermione squeezed her muscles around him causing him to shudder. As punishment, Draco pulled her mouth down to his and kissed her forcefully, Hermione knew they would be bruised by tomorrow but at that moment she didn't care.

As her body was forcefully pounded against the wall Hermione could feel her climax drawing close. The intensity of the moment and of Draco was becoming far too much for her to take. Wrenching her mouth from his own Hermione strained backwards making Draco's hold on her loosened slightly. Knowing that Draco was close to the edge too was enough to finally bring their wild union to a shattering end.

Unable to silence herself Hermione cried out as her climax hit her. Feeling Draco's seed pour hotly into her womb made Hermione smile with satisfaction, knowing that he had come to a rewarding climax also. Letting her legs fall from his hips Hermione took in a deep breath and tried to steady herself still feeling the amazing aftermath glow. Draco was recovering also as he rested his head against the wall taking in deep breaths.

Reaching out Hermione ran her hand slowly down Draco's back making his hold on her tighten. Suddenly Hermione felt something pull at her heart. The feel of Draco's arms around her, his body still warm against her and the feeling of complete satisfaction was just too perfect. Brining herself out of their strong embrace Hermione turned her head so that their eyes met. Searching his beautiful, dark eyes Hermione felt the sudden urge to tell him what she was feeling.

'Draco,' she spoke slowly, nervously, 'I think that I…'

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. The closet door flung open suddenly letting in the bright light. Focusing her eyes Hermione felt herself freeze in shock, horror and fright. Draco moved quickly covering her as much as he could from view with his body. There, standing in front of them was Ron, Harry, and Vila.

Hermione saw the look on Harry's face first, it was one of pure horror as if he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The next person she saw was Ron, his expression was a pained one as though someone had just ripped him inside out. The last was Vila's, but instead of horror or pain her reaction was one of triumph.

'They didn't believe me when I told them Draco,' she said, her voice cackling in delight. 'But you _do_ know the saying, actions speak louder than words!'

**Erytha** – Well he hasn't blown up yet but the next chapter will obviously reveal more

**Sanura360** – Yes I love smut especially writing it. Things are getting heated now so we'll see more on how people react soon

**KinkyMosherTramp** – Everyone wants to know more about Ron and Harry's take on this, you'll get that in the next chapter. Good eh?

**Sophi91/LonleyBeat/Mia08/hermydrayreturns/Yuki Asao/Ashley Paige/ Infectious Addiction/iluv2dance/DaOnLeeSam/babijorxo/ anofeelings/tomfreak/Enchanted Princess **– Okay thanks to all of you for your great reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter and don't hate me for the cliffie.

**Toxics-hugs** – He he thank you! Quite a few compliments there it made me giggle.

**XorderlyXchaosXnXconfusionX **– I thought it was about time that I got the Ron/Hermione scenario out of the way for a MUCH more interesting plot line.

**Phoenix Flame01** – I definitely think a storm is coming now!

**FallFromGrace1191 **– The L word I'm afraid I can't elaborate on for now but things are starting to progress more now I think.

**DAISY** – I'm not sure if you thought this chapter was 'good,' but I hope it was surprising. Thanks for the review!

**DracosPunkBabe** - So did you like? I didn't focus much on the whole Ron/Hermione night after since I will be doing more interaction between these two in the next chapter.

**Yoyen007** – A Draco with lots of stamina is a sexy Draco lol. The energy drinks is a good idea but I like to think the horniness got the better of them

**DracosSlytherinPrincess** – Hmmm well lets see if you can find any hints in this chapter then. Thanks for the review.

**DBZFanalways **– I'm being a bitch with Ron I know but stay with me on him please!

**Politik780** – Lots of lemon is a good thing but also because I starved you all for quite a while it was a thanks for sticking with me

**Oreo69not96** I wish– Your boyfriend must be very 'ahem' impressive my boyfriend was as 'persistent' as Draco. Thanks for the review!

**Shadothe **– You're not at all critical it's not like your being nasty like some people I get. I hate OOCness and it ruins a story for me. Anyway what did you think? Good? Baaaaad?

**Aaliyahforever** – Repercussions meant this chapter but I didn't want to give too much away. It's hard trying to tell people things and not ruin the plot.

**Xridgegodessx **– If you don't like that my chapters must end then you must HATE this chapter. Ah well, I'll make it up to you all…maybe

**Lizzie-Malfoy-Riddle** – Lol I want to do a lot of things with this story but we'll just have to see if they fall in love. Can't make any promises except that you will find out the ending in the next few chapters.

**Elf17** – Well now everything is unfolding everyone will get to find out more about Ron and Harry's perspective.

**Masqueradegirl** – A little longer than usual for an update I know but not too long I hope.

**AureliaMalfoy **– Thanks for the review! Tell me what you think.


	21. A Woman Scorned

**A Woman Scorned**

Hermione was thankful that Draco's robes offered her some shelter from Harry's and Ron's horrified stares. Buttoning up her creased blouse quickly, Hermione felt hot tears burning at the back of her eyes. She refused to shed them; if she cried now it would be impossible to stop and she would not give Vila the twisted satisfaction.

'You vicious little bitch,' Draco hissed through his clenched teeth, his voice dripping with venom.

For a brief moment, Vila flinched and her eyes betrayed her by showing the pain Draco's words had inflicted on her. Though it was soon replaced with a triumphant smirk.

'I may be a bitch, Draco.' Vila's eyes moved sharply to Hermione. 'But at least I'm not a Mudblood bitch!'

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but it was Harry who got first say.

'That is enough Vila.' Harry shot the Slytherin girl a cold look. 'I think you have done more than enough, today.'

Checking her composure, Hermione stepped out from behind Draco, her gaze falling instantly to Ron. His head was hung low and his eyes were locked firmly on the stone floor.

_He can't bare to look at me,_ she thought miserably, _I have just lost one of my best friends._ Not knowing what to say, she looked up toward Draco realising that his hair and clothes were still ruffled from their wild encounter. It was evidence of what had just taken place and Hermione wished that she could just crawl into a hole and vanish. After this day she would lose her friends; the very thing she had feared would happen had, and it was all because she couldn't say no to an arrogant and proud Slytherin.

'Once the school finds out about this Draco you will be completely destroyed; you too, Mudblood.' Laughing, Vila folded her arms. 'You shouldn't have treated me like one of your cheap little whores, Draco; I am a Lethorne. My family has nearly as much status as yours, yet you treated this Mudblood better than you ever did me. For that I'm going to make sure you pay.' 

Unfolding her arms, Vila turned to Hermione. 'All you needed was a little push to show you for the filthy Mudblood you are.'

Seeing the confusion in Hermione's face, Vila reached into the pocket of her robes and produced a small green bottle.

'A lust potion; it cost a small fortune but it was truly worth it. Instead of consuming it like many others all you have to do is apply it to the bloodstream for an almost immediate effect. Your body to your lover or the one who you desire. It's often used as an aphrodisiac for old men, but I found another use for it today.'

Gasping at the revelation, Hermione reached to the back of her neck, remembering the sharp pain when Vila had pushed past her. Flames of anger bubbled up from the darkest pits inside of her. She was half-tempted to reach for her wand and hex the girl back to the hole she had crawled out of. Feeling Draco tense up at her side, Hermione guessed that he, too was having the same idea that she was.

Clenching her hands, Hermione fought back the overwhelming desire to strike Vila. As Head Girl she was supposed to set an example, not go around battering every girl that tried to intimidate her. She felt violated at the thought of Vila injecting a aphrodisiac into her body and making her perform like a stud. Hermione tried to find a small comfort in the fact that she had never stooped to Vila's level in her life. Though at that moment, it really didn't offer any comfort.

'You mean you gave Hermione a lust potion?' Harry asked a frown now forming on his face.

'I gave her a lust potion, yes. I told you before that the two of them have been like this for weeks now. I simply couldn't stand by and watch the Pureblood name be destroyed because of some Mudblood whore.'

Ron was still quiet, his face set like stone, while Harry seemed to be contemplating what Vila had just said.

'So you deliberately set this whole thing up so we would do what, exactly? Go and tell the school about what has just happened here? Isn't it enough that we had to witness this, never mind bring shame on our House as well?'

Turning away, Harry shook his head and then looked over at Ron. Concern swept over Harry's face as he took in the pale and haunted features of his friend's face.

'Enough damage has been done,' he murmured. 'It would cause too much conflict at Hogwarts if people were to find out the truth.'

Vila's expression started to turn from one of triumph to one of shock. Unfolding her arms, she looked at Harry, her eyes dark and stormy with rage.

'But you. . .you can't do this! It's not right; a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is practically forbidden. I won't be known as the person who was left for a Mudbloood bitch, either!' Vila's shrill voice filled the echoing halls, making Hermione cringe and praying that no one overheard the Slytherin's manic rant.

It was then that silence filled the air among the five of them. There were so many things to be said, so many questions to be asked, but no one could seem to form the words. Hermione could feel the discomfort of the situation beginning to settle and all she wanted to do was be as far away from that moment as possible. Raising her head, Hermione realised that Ron's gaze had now moved from the floor to her eyes and his lips had started to form the first of many questions that she was to be asked.

'Do you love him?'

It was _the_ question.

The only one out of thousands that truly mattered.

A question that until a few moments ago she hadn't known the honest answer to.

_Do you love him?_

. . . . . . . .

'No.'

It was at that moment that she realised what she had done.

It was over.

**A/N **– Well I had an overwhelming amount of reviews on my last update which made me so happy. Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who left their opinions!


	22. Do You Love Me?

Do You Love Me

**Do You Love Me?**

**A/N** - This is my final chapter. It was hard to end this story but I needed to somewhere. Enjoy the final chapter of 'Angels Temptation!'

Finally, there were no more tears left for her to shed. She had been drained of feeling and all that remained was a hollow ache in her chest.

It had been four days since her and Draco had been discovered together, four days since her had told the biggest and most painful lie of her life. . .

After denying any love felt for Draco, she had felt him stiffen by her side. He had turned to look at her, his eyes devoid of emotion, before walking past the others and disappearing down Hogwarts dark corridors. Vila had left soon after, realising that she had accomplished what she had wanted from the very beginning, to spilt them apart. It was then that she had been left alone with Ron and Harry, their eyes firmly set on her.

_'Then, why?' Ron asked, his eyes filled with agony. 'Why did you let him even so much as touch you? If you don't love him. . .I. . .I don't understand.'_

_'Ron,' her voice low, 'I just couldn't stop. I don't know what happened to me; I couldn't stop seeing him. But I…,' The words stuck in her throat for a second time. 'I don't love him.'_

Afterwards, they had talked for what seemed like hours. Questions were asked and answered and with each sentence spoken, she could feel her heart breaking. She had to say no to Ron's question? Hadn't she? If she'd have admitted her true feelings, Ron and Harry would truly hate her. By denying her love for Draco, there was a way to salvage what part of their friendship that remained. Like Harry had said, it would bring shame on their House if she had allowed her and Draco's 'relationship' to continue.

I did the right thing, she told herself, sitting numbly at the end of her bed. _In the end it never would have worked anyway. We would have gone our separate ways and with only a month left at Hogwarts it was better to end it sooner rather than later._ She had told herself this many times in the past four days, but the more she repeated it, the more false it sounded.

Ever since that day, Draco had walked away from all of them. He hadn't acknowledged her even once. If she saw him in the corridors, he would walk resolutely past her, not offering her a single glance. It was the same in lessons, too. She had found herself occasionally staring at the back of his blond head or secretly admiring his beautiful features. It pained her to see him everyday and not be able to look into his stormy, passionate eyes. To not have him touch her, kiss her, make love to her…

Shaking away the traitorous thoughts, Hermione focused on the text book in front of her. She had to concentrate; her final exams were in less than a month, and pining for Draco Malfoy was not an option. Harry and Ron were only just starting to relax around her once again. After they had all talked and she had promised never to see Draco again, they had agreed to try and work things out. Of course, Ron was still cold to her on certain occasions and sometimes he found it hard to look at her directly.

The thought of losing Ron and Harry as friends was unbearable. They had been together for seven years now and had faced so much. With only a month left, she wanted to do everything she could to prove that their friendship was worth fighting for. Laying down on her bed, Hermione closed her puffy, red eyes.

'Forgive me Draco,' she whispered. 'I had no other choice.'

One week. That was all that was left of their time in Hogwarts. Most of the exams had been finished, with only DADA and Transfigurations left. Linking her hands together, Hermione watched as Ron and Harry competed in the last Quidditch match they would ever play at Hogwarts.

This year, they were competing for the cup against Ravenclaw. It was usually the Slytherins that played against them in the final match, but because of Draco's accident, they had lost their star player for their next few matches, causing them to fall behind in the league.

Loud cheers filled the grounds of Hogwarts as both teams played their hardest to score goals left, right and centre. As much as Hermione wanted Gryffindor to win, she just couldn't concentrate on the game. Besides, Luna was doing enough screaming to compensate for her silence. Ever since the Yule, Luna and Harry had become rather close and Hermione had the feeling that they were quickly becoming a couple.

Draco was not at the match. Hermione hadn't seen him since they took their exams together on Friday; it was as though he had vanished. Glancing around the stadium, Hermione spotted Vila standing with a group of Slytherin girls, looking as interested in the game as Hermione was. Since that day four weeks ago, Vila had been in a wretched mood almost constantly. Hermione still received death glares from the girl, but apart from that, no further action had been taken.

Deciding that she wouldn't be missed if she disappeared from the sidelines, Hermione pushed her way through the cheering and clapping Gryffindors and headed back within Hogwarts walls. The halls were eerily empty as everyone was watching the game. She didn't know exactly why she had left the game, other than she wanted to be alone. She had been feeling like that a lot lately, and even though Harry and Ron were once again acting normal towards her, she just couldn't relax in anyone's company.

Even Ginny had sat her down and asked if she was alright. She had just smiled and said that she was worried about her exams. Of course, that had set everything straight and since then, everyone believed that she was fretting over her final results. Bowing her head, Hermione walked slowly, not knowing exactly were she was going.

Eventually she found herself standing outside the doors of the library. Smiling, Hermione remembered the many hours she had spent inside the large old room and how she had buried herself in books older than Dumbledore himself.

Walking into the room, Hermione looked around at the empty tables and the mass of books stacked on the high shelves. She would miss coming here. It had been a place where she could always come to get away from the world; a place she could reflect on her life. Hogwarts had been very good to her and she knew she would miss it terribly. Sighing, Hermione sat down at a nearby table.

'I'm going to miss this place,' she murmured resting her head on the table's wooden top.

'Talking to yourself again, I see.'

Jumping at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts, Hermione looked up into the face she had least expected.

'Draco!' She tried to keep her voice low and calm, but the emotions she was feeling were threatening to take over. 'What are you doing here?' She didn't know what else to say--what else was there to say, exactly? Sorry I told the biggest lie in my life; I really do love you but you know how it goes. Or, Well how about that day we got caught out in the broom closet, that really blew didn't it? No, she didn't think so.

'The same thing you're doing, I suppose,' he answered. 'Getting away from everyone else; after all we already know that Potter is going to catch the snitch. . .he always does.'

Smiling slightly, Hermione nodded in agreement. 'That's true; he's beaten you so many times I've lost count.' Seeing Draco's expression change to annoyance, she tried her best to suppress her laughter. God, she had missed him.

'Yeah, well.' He shrugged his shoulders pretending not to care. 'He may win it for the Gryffindors, but without him they would be sitting ducks.'

'That's not true! And what about you Slytherins? You didn't even make it into the final this year so you have no right to talk.' Folding his arms, Draco smirked arrogantly.

'We Slytherins don't need to win a Quidditch match to prove that we are the better House. We are smarter and more cunning than any Gryffindor could dream of becoming.'

Clenching her hands, Hermione jumped up from her seat and poked a finger in his chest. 'So Slytherins are smart, huh? Then why don't you explain to me how Vila could be so dumb that she actually admitted to Harry and Ron that she slipped me a lust potion? Slytherins are smart, ha! Not bloody likely!.'

It was then Draco's face clouded over with anger, making Hermione take a step away from him. She didn't believe what she had just said. After trying to pretend nothing had ever happened, she had to go and drag up past events.

'Well, it's needless to say that you put everything right, isn't it, Granger? You certainly wasted no time in admitting to the Weasel that you had used me for your sexual curiosity. I mean, if you were prepared to seduce me with your lingerie and garments and then call out another man's name, then I'm sure you would have no problem in using me for your personal pleasure. Do you have any idea how foolish you made me feel? Especially with that conniving bitch smirking at me for days after.'

Lowering her eyes, Hermione felt herself at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say? Whatever choice she made, it would have end up hurting someone. By saying no, she was giving him a chance to break free of her. After all, he wouldn't want to be tied to a mudblood forever. He would eventually have to marry another Pureblood, as the Malfoy's had done for centuries. By saying she didn't love him, she had given him a chance to continue with his life the way it had been before her.

'You don't understand, Draco.' Her voice was heavy with emotion and she felt a weight pulling at her heart. 'What was I supposed to say? I love you? If I had done that, you would have run for the hills. After all, you're a _Malfoy_. . .you would never commit yourself to someone you considered beneath you. In the end, we would have gone our separate ways. There is only a week left and you know as well as I do that we would never have contacted each other again after we left Hogwarts. By ending it now, I did us both a favour, and you know it!'

Watching closely, Hermione saw Draco's expression remain emotionless. It was as though he hadn't even registered a word she had just spoken. A few seconds later, however, he flashed her his famous smirk once again before turning his heel.

'You're absolutely right, Granger. You've saved me from writing you an, 'it's been fun' note. Unlike all the other women who cling helplessly to me, you understand that I have needs to be fulfilled, and you did your job perfectly.' Not seeing the horrified expression on her face, Draco started to make his way toward the door, not even looking back at her.

'See you, Granger. . .it _was_ fun.'

Biting down on her lip to stop threatening tears, she didn't even notice the warm blood filling her mouth.

The day that she was finally to leave Hogwarts had come. Dumbledore had set out an amazing feast in the Great Hall and in less than five hours, she would leave Hogwarts for good.

Laughing at Harry's face as Ron beat him once again at Wizards chess, Hermione felt a tug at her heart. After she received her final results, she would hopefully be joining one of the most prestigious universities in the wizarding world. Arithmancy was her strong point, and she would be studying it with some of the most advanced wizards and witches of their time. Smiling at the thought, Hermione continued watching as Harry pleaded with Ron for one more game.

The two of them were still uneasy with the Draco situation, but they were truly trying their best to work things out. Hermione knew that Ron was still upset, and she wished that she could feel the same way about him as he did her, but she knew it was cruel to give him false hope. They had all agreed to stay in contact over the holidays and meet up as soon as they could. Their friendship was something too precious to each of them to just forget about it.

Noticing a flash of blond hair across the Great Hall, Hermione observed Draco as he sat between Crabbe and Goyle. As usual, he was the one doing most of the talking, but instead of ignoring the Gryffindor table as he had been doing for the past month, he kept shooting glares at her. Looking away, Hermione forced away the dull ache in her chest.

The past few weeks had been hell without him. She had become addicted to him and wanted nothing more than to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. Realising that it was never going to happen, as he now officially hated her, Hermione stood up from the Gryffindor table and excused herself. She needed to be alone; her heart was broken enough without having to bear the thought of Draco hating her.

Finding herself out in the abandoned gardens, she clenched her fists together and started to hit out at fresh air.

'Dammit!' she screamed. 'It's not fair!'

'I thought I warned you about talking to yourself.'

_Oh god._

_Was it ever going to end?_

Turning around to face him, Hermione felt her chest throb as she met his grey eyes. His robes were moving fiercely in the wind and his hair had started to fall out of place, making him look like he had on the morning she had woken up next to his warm body.

'Yeah, well.' Her voice was low. 'I seem to be going a little crazy lately.' Taking a step forward, Draco nodded.

'Yeah, I've been feeling like that, too. I guess we've both been acting a little crazy together then.'

Nodding, she felt herself taking a step towards him also.

'I. . .guess so.'

There was a long pause afterwards. The wind was harsh against the two of them and it looked as though a storm could begin at any moment. Still looking into Draco's eyes, she saw his lips part.

'Hermione.'

Her name? He never said her name! It sounded so soft coming from his lips. He pronounced it with a low husky tone in his voice,making her slightly weak at the knees.

'Do you love me?'

She couldn't hide the shock on her face to his question. Never in a million years would she have thought that Draco Malfoy would ask her such a question. What was she going to say? She couldn't lie again; it had nearly killed her saying it last time. For months, she had denied anything other than lust for him, and the moment she realised her true feelings, Vila had burst in ruining any intimacy that they had shared.

'Draco. . .please don't do this to me. I can't answer that question and you know it.'

Anger was evident on the Slytherins face as he closed the gap between them and roughly grabbed hold of her hands.

'Yes, you can answer the bloody question, Hermione! I need to know how you feel. Without the Weasel, Potter or Vila watching, I _have_ to know.'

Trembling at the intensity at the moment, Hermione felt her head swimming with the pressure she felt she was under. Everything that had happened since she had started lusting for Draco flashed through her head. The kiss under the tree, how he had injured himself in Quidditch, the way they argued. . .and made love. There was only one answer to his question, and she had to tell him before her heart finally broke.

'Yes, Draco. . .I love you.'

She had never felt more free in her life than at that moment. No matter if he ran away or laughed in her face; she didn't care anymore. . .the truth had been told.

His response to her confession was a strange one. At first he just continued to hold her in his death grip, not making any attempt to release her. When he finally did, he caught her face between his hands and brushed a kiss lightly against her lips, but she could sense how much he was restraining himself. Slowly pulling away he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

'God, Hermione. Do you have any idea what you have done to me?'

She could have asked him the same question! What exactly did he think she had been doing for all those weeks after they had first made love? Pulling away from his embrace, she shook her head in confusion.

'I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say, Draco. What is it that you want, exactly?'

As Draco ran a hand through his tussled hair, Hermione could tell he was struggling with his words.

'Hell, I don't know, Hermione. Since I'm a _Malfoy,_ you'd think I'd want to shag a few women before finally settling down and marrying a virgin who will help me spawn heirs.'

Unamused by his sarcastic rant, Hermione listened while he quoted some of the things said by her in the library.

'And, of course, I would never want to commit myself to someone who I considered beneath me would I? So I'm not exactly sure, Hermione. What is it that I want?'

She started to open her mouth so she could tell him he wanted a good kick up the arse but he obviously wasn't finished yet.

'Maybe it's possible that I want to actually be with a woman who doesn't treat me like I'm going to be her meal ticket through life if she gets the chance to shag me. Maybe I want a woman who is smart, strong and independent.' His voice was starting to get lower with each word that passed from his lips. 'Maybe I want you.'

Shocked by what he was saying, Hermione considered pinching Draco to see if this really was the arrogant Slytherin Prince standing before her. After all those years of fighting and arguing, how could she ever have expected that things would end up this way? That she would end up falling for someone whom she had despised for years. How thin the line between love and hate truly was!

Stepping closer into Draco's warm body, she couldn't help but allow her arms to wrap around his firm torso.

'Yes,' she murmured into his chest. 'I want you too.'

It was then that he lowered his lips down to her own and captured them in a heart-melting kiss. Feeling her knees grow slightly weak, Hermione clung to him even more for support, which caused the kiss to deepen even more. The moment would have continued to be a blissful one if only they hadn't been interrupted by a loud, angry voice.

'Just what the hell are you doing!?'

Jumping apart from their passionate embrace, Hermione let her eyes settle on Ron's furious face. Closing her eyes in anguish, Hermione prayed that it was all just a nightmare and Ron would be gone when she opened up her eyes once again. However, that was not going to be the case. Seeing that he was still standing in front, of her Hermione linked her hands together, her eyes never leaving his.

'Ron,' she began. 'Please don't hate me for this, but I can't lie to you or myself, any more than I already have.' Letting her hold slip from Draco's hand, she took a few steps toward Ron. 'I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Ron, but I can't pretend anymore. No matter how much I value our friendship, I need to have something more.' Seeing that Ron's expression had not changed, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. 'Please try and understand Ron. . .I love him!'

That certainly did the trick. Ron looked as though he was about to have a heart attack while Draco moved slowly to her side and took hold of her hand firmly. Feeling him squeeze her hand encouragingly, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It was going to be hard for the two of them, especially Draco. The act of taking her hand had most likely been alien to him. He was not used to loving or being loved, his family was rich but not in love.

'You love him?' Ron repeated it slowly as though he was trying to process her words. 'But. . .you said that you didn't. That it was just lust. You promised you would never see him again, Hermione! He's corrupted you. He's trying to turn you against us! It must be a plan conjured up by him and his father; after all Draco is going to be a Death Eater, just like Lucius!'

'That's enough!' Draco released her hand and moved forward so that he was facing Ron with only a few steps between them. 'I won't allow you to make such repulsive accusations against me. I am not and never will be a Death Eater. That was the path my father chose, but I will not follow him.' Draco shook his head. 'I've seen what effects it had on him; what it did to my family. . .my mother. He lives in constant fear of what his _lord_ will do to him if he fails. I will not allow myself to be controlled that way, not by anyone.'

Hermione saw the shock on Ron's face and she had to admit that she was feeling the same way, too. Draco had never told her anything about his feelings toward his Death Eater father. She had always presumed that he loyal to his father's wishes. That he followed Voldemort just as the rest of the Malfoys had before him. She didn't know that he was so opposed to the idea of becoming a follower of Voldemort, but then again, she had never really asked him, had she?

'You're lying,' Ron said, uncertainty edging his voice. 'You're a Malfoy; you were born and bred to serve Voldemort. It's public knowledge in the wizarding world how corrupt you all are.' Seeing Draco's face darken, Hermione prepared herself to break up a looming fight.

'Watch your mouth, Weasley,' Draco warned. 'I may be a Malfoy, but I'm sure as hell not a brainless Death Eater. And I don't care how much you, Vila, or Potter plot to try and stop me and Hermione, because I'll fight you every step of the way.'

Hermione could actually feel her heart start to melt in her chest. It was the first time he had truly shown any genuine care toward her. He was still a bastard, but he was her bastard and he was prepared to fight for what they had. She knew that it was going to be hard and painful along the way, but what relationship worth fighting for wasn't? She loved her friends dearly but they couldn't give her what she needed. She hadn't planned on falling in love with Draco, and for a long time it had been lust. Though somehow it had grown, and she wasn't sure at exactly what point things had started to change between the two of them, but it had happened, quick and brutally.

Stepping between the two, Hermione looked up at the faces she loved. Ron seemed to have calmed down, taking in what Draco had just said. Draco was staring at Ron, refusing to back down.

'I don't want this to change our friendship, Ron,' she said. 'In the perfect world, I wish that you could accept how I feel about Draco. I love the both of you so much, and it breaks my heart to think that I'm going to end up losing you because of this.' Blinking back tears, she took hold of Ron's limp hand gently. 'Please don't hate me.'

'I don't hate you.'

The voice came from past Ron's shoulder, making all three of them turn to see who it was.

'Harry?'

Seeing Harry's face added to the anguish Hermione was feeling. She didn't know what he was trying to say but if it was going to be cruel then she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her heart had been tortured enough already.

'Hermione,' Harry let his green eyes sweep over the three of them. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Huh?' Obviously, Draco had been expecting anything other than that, Hermione thought, still unsure of what Harry was talking about.

'I mean. . .' he hung his head. 'I didn't know that you were feeling this way; that you. . .well that you loved Draco. You told us it was just about lust, that you felt nothing for him. I didn't realise you were trying to protect us and that you were hurting yourself in the process. I'm sorry that. . .that we weren't there for you.' Catching her eyes with his, Hermione saw him smile. 'Because you've _always_ been there for us.'

The next thing she remembered was running into Harry's arms and burying her face against his shoulder. She felt his shirt become damp from her tears, and the soft pressure of Ron's comforting touch on her shoulder.

'I still can't believe it,' Ron said quietly to Harry. 'I mean the two of them. . ._together_; it would have been an impossible pairing a year ago.'

'Yeah, I know,' Harry agreed. 'I'm still finding it hard to get my head around but. . .well, they're happy together, you know. That's all that counts at the end of the day right?'

Nodding his head, Ron picked up his luggage.

'I guess so.'

Watching Ron's gloomy expression, he put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

'Are you going to be okay?'

Looking up, Ron was about to answer when he saw a tall figure with a shot of jet black hair approaching them. Ron recognised the person as Ruby Eaglefire. She was probably one of the sexiest and most sought after women Hogwarts had ever known. Her skills in the bedroom had been widely bragged about, although few had actually found out for themselves. This girl was not easy, which added to her sexual mystery. Ron swallowed when he noticed that she was looking at him directly as she sashayed her way toward him, her hips moving rhythmically as her robes flowed around her.

Watching as Harry moved away from the two of them to go and speak with his new lover Luna, Ron felt himself get hot with nervousness and arousal. Stopping in front of him, Ruby ran her exotic eyes over his body.

'You're Ronald Weasley, aren't you?' she asked, her voice low and seductive. Swallowing, Ron nodded, not trusting his voice to behave itself.

'I've seen you around Hogwarts from time to time,' she continued. 'I've always wanted to get to know you, but you know how things are when you're in the Slytherin house. It's so hard to find a man that doesn't drone on about his precious heritage, but I hear you're different, for a Pureblood.' Smiling sexily at him, she moved closer bringing, her lips to his ear.

'You know, I think red hair can be so sexy on a man. It shows style and character. And also passion.' Tossing her long silky hair, Ruby gave him another seductive smile. 'And I'm hoping that I will be able to get to know the man behind the passionate exterior.'

By now, Ron was tempted to run away from the forward girl. Never would he have thought that someone like Ruby Eaglefire would have even noticed a guy like him. Seeing the sensual promise in the girl's eyes, Ron knew he was way out of his league. But it was then that something clicked inside of him. Why would she be out of his league? Here she was, propositioning him, and he was about to turn her away. Inwardly laughing at his stupidity, Ron smiled in return at Ruby.

'Well, I may have to hold you to that. . .'

As Harry embraced Luna in a farewell hug, he heard flirtatious laughter come from were he had left Ron standing. What he saw made his eyes bug out. Ruby Eaglefire was running a finely manicured hand seductively down Ron's arm. No way was Ron about to score with Ruby Eaglefire! It just wasn't possible! Though it seemed, by the way Ron was leading her away, that it was very possible indeed.

The sun was just beginning to rise when Draco finally collapsed on top of her satisfied body. No matter how many times they made love, she never grew tired of it. They had been together for almost two years now and their relationship had become stronger and passionate with each day that had passed.

After Draco's father had disinherited him from the Malfoy fortune, Draco had started to work in the Ministry and was quickly becoming one of their most valued workers. With his recent promotions, Hermione had no doubt that he would soon be on the board. She, too, was finding her way in the world; her name had become quite popular to many famous professors of Arithmancy and she was being offered many jobs in helping them to teach the subject to advanced pupils.

Wrapping her arms around Draco's spent body, she felt his lips lightly kiss the hollow of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Slowly pulling out of her, Draco kept her in his arms as he continued to lay soft adoring kisses on her face and neck. Sighing, Hermione realised that there were no words to express how much she loved this man lying beside her.

When Draco had finally said those three words to her, she had covered him with adoring kisses before pulling him into the bedroom for a night of pure ecstasy. Smiling at the memory, Hermione responded to his lips and started to place kisses of her own on his amazing body.

She was always thinking of ways to show him her love and vice-versa. Victoria Secret lingerie was one of Draco's favourite ways of expressing his love, and he had definitely paid her back for the panties he had ripped all those years ago. They had faced so much together in the past two years. So many arguments, tears, and sadness had been faced but the end result had truly been worth it. Now, hopefully the future seemed to only hold love, adoration, and happiness.

Smiling, Hermione realised how amazing it was that two people who were so different could find the happiness they had in each other. She had never been one to believe in destiny or soul mates; she was far too logical for anything like that, but moments like these truly made her wonder.

Their future was still uncertain, but Hermione knew that their love was not.

Looking deep into her lover's breathtaking eyes, Hermione found herself saying the words she never got tired of.

'I love you, Draco.'

A/N: The End


End file.
